A Patriots Tale
by RootsThatHoldTheGreatTree
Summary: Returning to a time before yourself is not Ideal, But you don't survive off ideas. Naruto travels time returning to the Third Shinobi World War. A minor setback to a hardened veteran in his fifties. He did not return alone, bringing his troop of elites. He is not back to save the world or change much of anything. Living is the goal. Not for him, but his precious daughters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Returning To What Was**

Rain

Rain was not rare to The Land of Fire, but a entire weeks worth was. A bad omen is obvious for the land of fire was a dry heat nation often dancing with cool breezes. The rain was a mystery, why rain so long? To rain from dawn until dust and start again. Maybe it was the gods, the industrialization of smoke and machinery. Maybe it was the burning homes, and foul corpses. The polluted rivers, and thick smog.

Maybe it was the war.

The Third Shinobi World War waged in lands stretching from the Land Of Wind to the Land Of Lightning. Major battles in minor villages, skirmishes brushing the borders of major hidden villages, but never crossing. Testing the opponents defences. Iwa still as earth, and unmoving as stone. Konoha swift like the leaves and gone with the wind. Kumo violent as the storm and proud as thunder. Suna patient as the snake and poisonous as the scorpion. Kiri silent as the dead and unpredictable as the waves. Tonight it would be Konohas borders being tested, but whether or not they'll be crossed is based upon the opposing force.

Tonight it rained as it rained the night before, but tonight the earth would know the pressure of chakra and the upheaval of its rock. Steel flashed against steel as trained shinobi fought to the last in intricate dances of death.

"AHHHH AHHHHHHHH!" Screaming from the west showing a Iwa shinobi trying to wrestle away the flames that enveloped his body from the lips of his hated opponent. The leaf hitate wearing shinobi quickly reaching for and throwing a kunai at the dying enemy. Striking the heart Only to receive a spike of earth rise from the mud, and into the front of his throat through the back of his neck. "GURRK UGGK AH ERRR!" Standing still to long in a warzone earns you such. Frantically grasping for the spike of earth to remove it seemingly his arms being the only thing able to move. Hopelessness clutched his heart while his head lolled down resting against his death still standing in place. With his last fleeting strength forming a tiger hand seal igniting the grade 3 explosive tag hidden behind his hitate. He was consumed in explosion. The Iwa shinobi surrounding him fighting his comrades were taken to the Pure World along side him. Those not dead injured only to try and quickly gain awareness less they be killed while confused from a suicidal fool from the opposition.

When chakra left them with only the weakest of their techniques they grasped kunai and shuriken to kill one another. When close enough to feel the warmth of breath and spittle of saliva savage like taijustu was performed. No breathing room given, and no care for fellow man. Truly taijustu was savagery by design. Basic instinct and reaction time keeping you alive by the skin of your teeth unless your enemy is more skilled, then you'll only find a kunai in between your ribs and a crushed esophagus.

While war waged on Konohas front deep in Hi no kuni forest something unprecedented was happening, forming. Far away from the screams, and decaying bodies a form was appearing. In the middle of a clearing surrounded by leaning dead trees, fallen branches and shrunken tree limbs, scattered on dead grass. This area was dead long before the third war. Perhaps due to the first. Sudden electricity sparked randomly then colors beautiful, and dangerous at the same time appeared. Chakra from nature being drawn to a intricate large summoning seal. The drawn chakra collided. A portal opened and closed shortly after. A figure stood tall and powerful a being obviously out of place, and though powerful he offered no life to the forest.

He stood tall 6'2 in height with a wide torso. His feet covered in black leather rain boots that reached his calf muscle. A string to separate the big toe from the rest. His pants black with a single scarlet stripe down both pant leg tucked into his boots. Baggy, but not so much to be caught or make noise during travel. From how they grasped his lower form he was well muscled. His utility belt forest green. His torso covered in black armor, but possibly not made for shinobi. It was black, skintight outlining his abdominal, and pecks. It covered his arms to his wrist. Small, but noticeable metal covering in certain, but critical areas such as abs, his neck and back. His wrist covered by black guards. His hands leather gloves. His face was hard. Expressionless, calm, and old. Weathered by time and battles. Early fifties or so. His chin strong leading to his scarred cheeks. Three thin lines taking permanent residence on each. His jaw firm and weathered. His nose normal, but rough. His lips not to thin and not to large. A vertical scar through the right corner of his lips. His eyes calm. Once sky blue, now a deep ocean blue that glowed within the rain. A mark between his eyebrows, but slightly above green in color. His hair silk, golden in color, straight, and long even though tied in a bun held by a pink ribbon it was noticeable. A scar from the side of his temple stretching pass his right ear. The heavy wrinkles were the least eye catching. His head was completed with a hood connected to the neck of his armor from his back. The most prominent thing perhaps the Uzumaki swirl on his upper back between his shoulder blades. A red swirl that demanded to be seen. Small, but eye catching.

"On me!" He spoke to the forest, and if the forest could move it would be beside him. His voice gruff, tired, and powerful. The shadows moved. Appearing to surround him, protect him, and do as commanded were his soldiers his elite. They followed without question. Lightning flashed thunder boomed and twenty men simply appeared. Bowed behind him in perfect rows. A row of five, and four in each. Their clothing similar to his except no Scarlet stripes in their pants. Only one has anything worth notice. As one they look to the the back of their leader. Nineteen gleaming white porcelain mask under hoods find him, one black skull faced metallic mask with gold teeth walks behind him to his right stopping two steps from his back. This masked covered his entire head not just his face. Designed with intricate patterns. Golden teeth grinning with elongated fangs. "What is your command Lord Father?"

Not losing focus or turning to acknowledge the presence behind him he speaks. "Five miles north of me is our destination. It has been abandoned since the First Shinobi World War. Possibly occupied by scum, and bandits." Turning to see his elite troops he speaks again. "We will kill them and take the dwelling for our selves. You will rest for a period of three days and then it's back to business." His eyes glancing over them measuring them. "Pestilence will lead you. He has been briefed, Swallow will stay behind with me". Reaching out releasing chakra from his right hand a cane appears from smoke. A summoned item. Leaning on the newly summoned cane while eyeing those bowed before him he speaks clearly. "Do not disappoint me" "Yes lord father!" These beings were obviously shinobi. They disappeared as appeared before simply vanishing only the sound of a strong wind blowing past him noted their going. The gleaming black mask and gold teeth of the now identified Pestilence led his troops he had no worries. Veterans such as these knew only victory.

"My Lord, please rest." A feminine voice called. The petite figure behind him standing 5'2 in height. Her frame covered in the now standard armor, and on her waist behind her was a medical pouch. Her face covered by her porcelain mask. The design of a bird, a swallow. "Hmm yes I suppose a rest is deserved, we will follow them shortly". Swallow watches carefully as he moves toward a tree stump using his cane with every step once large proud trees before now withered.

"We've returned it seems. Not surprising that we come during the rain. Seems it's all we know now." He says bitterly to the wind looking deep into the forest. Placing both hands atop his cane. A beautiful cane. Long, ebony in color with a jade serpent coiling around devouring it's own tail. Where he grasped his hands a sleeping fox carved made of ruby. Such extravagance for a walking stick. It could buy several large homes. "Mystic palm jutsu!" Glowing green hands now gave light to the dark area. Swallow reached her hands to him while he sat moving her hands over his form making sure all was well. "There is nothing out of place, nothing dangerous, or of immediate attention. Slight chakra exhaustion in your case though a smoking carcass in another". "How are they?" He asked her looking to the two shining orbs hanging from his necklace he now held. "They are fine. Strong vitals, and calm brain waves. They are sleeping. Dreaming". Now standing to his full impressive height grasping his cane he smirked slightly his glowing blue eyes crinkling with wrinkles. "Yes they are quite the dreamers. Go, and catch up to the others. Dismissed!" his face again expressionless. She was gone in a shushin of leaves. Moving his gloved hand to touch the scare on his right temple he smiled. "May our foes know the Patriots". With his final words to the dead forest clearing his body dissolved into bats! Hundreds it seemed small fast and moving in sync toward his destination. The Uchiha hideout.

Naruto had come to.

 **Author notes**

 **Yo! Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction I've written. I couldn't get this tale out of my head I kept imagining it, but I couldn't continue to do so without getting ideas out to think of newer one. I hope you like it!**

 **So first off this is time travel I'm sure we've nailed this down. Second Naruto is Old in his fifties and there will be no magic potion of youth or anything to change that. This story will be epic in length. I'm new to the site when writing stories so some things will take figuring out. I read a lot of fics on here, but only a handful satisfying. The Fourth Shinobi World War was not long, but disastrous and bloody. That's war. In my fic war never stopped.**


	2. Chapter 2 Elimination

Chapter 2. Elimination

Inside Thoughts- ' _No! Kami not now work damnit"_

Demon/Summon speech- " **Where are the human margaritas"**

Nineteen black forms blurred through the forest. The only way to know they were there was the rustling of leaves. North they traveled to their destination to take hold of their new home to be. The leading form of Pestilence halted, and he silently signaled for the others to pause as well. Holding up his left hand forming a fist the others stopped shortly behind him. "We are a mile from our destination. unseal your weapons and prepare to eliminate those within." His voice monotone and low, but clearly heard over the rain. His height close to, Naruto him being 6'0 with a thinner frame.

He did not receive a response, but he did note the sound of several unsealed items. He rose two fingers to his left peck feeling a seal engraved in the armor. Flaring chakra in his finger tips activated the seal. Immediately on his left wrist guard four silver throwing knives appeared. On his back a ninja-to. Kunai holster on each thigh six in each holster. On the small of his back holstered a single curved knife 10' inches long. In his right hand a bow pure white in color. A pale horse on each end.

His gaze a mile ahead was a plateau of rock and forest, and above it sat the Uchiha hideout worn, but proud.

Pestilence checking, and rechecking his weapons tightening his bow string. Turning his head to look behind him he sees his comrades doing the same with their respective weapons. His mask slightly shining with what little light the forest held. Mask assaulted by rain, and water streaming down between its golden teeth. A heart gripping image.

"Gecko!" He called dully. "Take Boar, Otter, Dog, and Raven. Travel to the rear and make your way to the center. "Leave now, and show that you can lead. Lord Naruto will be pleased if you do." "At once commander. Let's go!" Gecko ordered with eagerness in his voice. Sprinting ahead to be followed by the squad newly dubbed his own. "Cat take your squad spread out and surround the camps. Eliminate those attempting flee. Mouse, the front entrance to meet in the center with Gecko." With their orders given they separated. Cat and squad taking the forest floor. Mouse and squad moving along higher tree tops.

Only three shinobi stood with him now. His own squad Panda, Monkey, and Rat. Swallow was still with Lord Naruto more than likely seeing to his health. Finishing this assignment quickly to report back was the best option. The land was unpredictable surely to be heavy with patrols. Shinobi from Konoha with the genin likely led by their chunin superiors. Jonin, and anbu were on the front lines. Anbu behind enemy borders sabotaging supply lines, and gaining intelligence for the war effort.

"We will convene on the roof and make our way to the center as the others." Pestilence told his men. "Be quick. Lord Naruto will be disappointed with sloppiness, and if things aren't to his liking." With his orders given he and his three men begin to disappear. Seeming to just fade away. If one looked they would see nothing, but leaves and branches.

Uchiha Hideout Rear Entrance

"Why the fuck do we have to watch the back tonight? Why are we even on watch!" A slim woman yelled to her listeners. She wore dirty clothes her upper body covered in fur pelts. Possibly to keep warm from the rainy chill. Her legs covered in baggy black pants with shinobi garb sandals. This was the uniform for her, and her companions. Four in total sat around a camp fire. Three males one female.

"C'mon you know why." Spoke one of the men who was obviously drunk. "It's your fault anyway trying to fuck the bosses son. Ha! Little shit didn't know whether to run or pull out his cock!" Laughter erupted from all four of their throats. "Hey he's cute plus I seen 'em eyeing me when I wash. I thought I'd make him a offer he couldn't refuse."

"He's eleven Mai!" Shouted the same drunkard slightly swaying in random directions. "He could be seven and my cunt would still be on his lips. I ain't worried about age especially when chances are he won't make twelve." She eyed the fire closely as if it held whatever she was looking for or forward too. "I figure I'd train him now and have a nice fuck stick to please me while I wait out the war". Smiling to the fire while admitting her sick desires.

"Disgusting as always Mai". "Leave it be, Ken she's a waste of breathe". "Hn". The finale two members spoke sitting on logs a short distance from the fire. Voices strained, but seeming natural from them. Their features close enough to label them brothers with round bodies, brown hair, and brown eyes. "I gotta take a piss! I've had enough saki and rain water." The drunk wasn't acknowledged by his friends. Rising and slightly stumbling toward the forest he went to relieve himself sloshing mud in his travel.

Gecko squad had arrived mid conversation taking position in the surrounding shadows. Watching their targets, and listening for whatever information they spoke. They got nothing, but crude tales of lust.

The drunk had finally stumbled himself to a tree to relieve himself. Reaching and taking out his cock with his dirty hands his body relaxed. "Engage." Was the command given and from within the tree a gloved hand shot out grabbing the now terrified mans throat. Quickly bringing the body close before a struggle could alert his comrades Dog put his longer than distributed kunai through the bottom of the mans chin. It traveled all the way through until the tip was outside the victims cranium.

Simultaneously Raven, and Boar creepily rose from the mud behind the two brothers. Porcelain mask not reflecting light from the distant fire. Silently they raised their hands to kill their prey. Small unseen wires dangled between their black gloved fingers. Like snakes they struck wrapping wire around the victims throats. Though large in size the brothers were helpless to save themselves. The shinobi proving to be much more powerful. Gasp nor gurgle escaped their now constricted throats. With Raven, and Boars targets eliminated they slunk back into the mud. Dragging the brothers with them to their new grave in the earth.

"How long does it take to empty that thing? Unless he's playing with himself maybe making love to a deer huh boys!" She laughed at her own joke turning to see if the other two found her words entertaining. There was no one found to laugh with. "Fat fucks left too! We're supposed to be on watch how we gonn-!" Her eyes widened as her words came to a end when a gloved hand covered her mouth tightly. From the right she heard lowly muffled words then mud doused and put out the fire. Only rain and strangers her company thinking her comrades were likely dead. Her body pressed against the other to insure no movements on her part or screaming for help. Otter would not allow it.

With the fire gone she didn't see who approached her only their voice low, and tense. Shinobi! "How many inside?" The restricting hand lightly lifted from her lips. "Please! Please don't kill-". Her words again halted when panic surged forth as she struggled to free herself. The sound of a blade being drawn in the darkness stilled her flimsy attempts for freedom. She quickly held up eight fingers not knowing if they could see them. "Only eight are inside or only eight are near the back?" The gloved hand once again gave her voice back. "Eight inside by the rear entrance! Now please let me go." She whispered with fear focussing solely on the body in front of her. She saw the head nod. Her body released she made a dash for the forest. On her third step her head separated from body. Dog revealing himself from his transparent like camouflage his sword back in sheath. Her body and head sunk into the mud. "Let's go." Was Geckos command while staring at the large building then all turned transparent.

Surrounding forest

Bodies lay scattered around the ground in wet grass. Some faces stuck in fear, but most in confusion. Twelve corpses in total. Trained in only the basics to survive the wilderness, and harsh lands. They were not trained to see the unseen however, and that led to their demise.

Cat standing in the middle with her favored weapons. Cat claws made of steel five inches long each with fresh blood dripping onto the grass. Lifting her head she speaks seemingly to no one. "Report!" Her voice gentle, but caring a hard edge. Badger landed beside her with blood on his mask. "Targets eliminated though there were some too young with barely enough training to properly wield a kunai." He spoke quickly, but with regret lingering in his voice. Cat hearing him turned toward her subordinate and gazed strongly. Their mask nearly face to face. Looking in Badgers eyes she asked again with no comfort in her voice. "Are all targets deceased?" "Yes. All eliminated and disposed" he answered without hesitance. Cat turned toward her own corpses doing quick hand seals she slammed her gloved palms into the grass. The forest slowly devoured the bodies.

Standing to full height not too tall, but taller than most women she spoke again her voice gentle once more. "Assist Tiger, and Fox. I will go to Rabbit." "Yes captain!" Both vanishing to their comrades.

Front Entrance

Mouse and his squad counted seven bandits guarding the front entrance, though guarding seemed too strong a word. The faded Uchiha clan symbol displayed above the stone doors. "Weasel, and Wolf take to the right and select targets. Mole, and Bat to the right for your targets." Silently they slinked to their stationed targets. The squad transparent to the eyes easily surrounded the bandits. Laughing, and drinking. A child even smiling along with the ruckus. The men were thin, and of regular height with forgettable features.

Crawling along the hideout were his men. Invisible to the elements. Like tigers they crouched on all fours looking down on the jolly men, and like feathers they feel to the earth. One bandits chuckling stopped when a shuriken invaded his jugular while two others fell forward with deep slashes to their unprotected backs. One quick enough to draw his sword above his head to strike imaginary enemies and no more due to being riddled with senbon. The last two men ran to the entrance in haste with the boy following clumsily in their steps. One man decapitated, the child's neck snapped when invisible hands grabbed him. He could be no older than twelve.

His legs burned. From the adrenaline his body produced it felt like he's been running for miles, but the reality was that it was barely a minute. He had to be quick knowing he couldn't out run shinobi trained as these. They had to to specialists. It happened in a second. Sharp flying weapons came from no where and everywhere at once. Stumbling over a rock fallen from the decaying wall, but not falling down he sped on. Seeing the light from the center of the building he quickened pace. Barging inside the large room startling the ones inside he screamed.

"SHINOBI!" His last words before a ebony arrow penetrated his skull. The angle of the arrow determined it came from the ruined ceiling. "Kill them all except for their leader. Restrain him only." Spoke Pestilence from his position on the ceiling looking down on the now terrified bandits. From there all hell came crumbling down followed by swift and gruesome deaths. Gecko squad from the rear entrance, and mouse from the front. His own squad dropping from the roof onto enemies while he continued using his bow expert precision.

Otter ducked his opponents sloppy strikes with ease maneuvering in and out of hastily made slashes. Done back peddling he grabbed two kunai from his thighs. Moving in the bandits guard he slashed his throat, and before he could choke on his blood he was forced to become a human shield. Monkey discarding the corpse quickly drew his sword and began to cut down several enemies. Behind him someone moved to attack his open back, but a arrow through the heart ended that effort.

Every where men, and women fell victim to superior warriors. You could see it in their movements that this was just another assignment. Veterans in wet-work, because slaughtering those hiding from a war was a disgusting thing. Though bandits they were victims of war, only surviving in a crumbling building. They did not choose this lifestyle the war did when it destroyed their homes, and burned their villages. Slaughtered like dogs while keeping their heads low is something now one saw coming.

Lying in the blood of his comrades he closed his eyes. Hands and feet restrained by wire while his mouth gagged. The warm crimson liquid soaked his clothes while inhaling the copper like stench. With so much blood spilled he knew his son was dead due these creatures of the night. Men had compassion even in war, but these things didn't.

Pestilence walked over several bodies until he reached his destination. Looking down on the bound man he spoke "You will be asked several questions, and you will answer them." Opening his eyes to see who was demanding anything from him he froze. A black mask covering the ninjas entire head front to back. The teeth were gold he could tell obviously. He'd stolen plenty of it, but the fangs were long like a wild animals. There was a design in the mask it seemed, but focusing he noticed there was no Design. Deep gouges, scars, and shrapnel gave the look of elegance from a distance, but he wouldn't be fooled. Lowing his head back onto the soiled ground he closed his eyes knowing he would not see the morning rise tomorrow.

Pestilence watched him with unconcerned eyes. Raising his head he viewed the room taking notice of the surrounding bodies he spoke to the right. "Dog, get rid of these bodies, Panda will assist you". They moved to do so quickly. The room was silent until a body fell from the ceiling gracefully, but none paid immediate attention. Finally rising gracefully she moved toward Pestilence and spoke smoothly. "Any casualties?" "No, I doubt Cat has had any either". " We never do!" Raven nearly yelling from guarding the rear entrance shooting his fist into the air being a sign of victory, only Otter and Monkey returning the gesture. "Lord Naruto will be here shortly.

' _Lord Naruto, who the fucks that?'_ Their prisoner thought while on the ground. Opening his eyes he noticed the new arrival while she was removing her hood. Revealing a bird mask, but he couldn't recall that specific bird. He could barely see any of their mask with their hoods on he only seemed to catch glimpses of porcelain. Listening closely he heard the sound of foot steps from the front entrance. Five more figures moved into the center of the building meeting with the conversing black masked male, and odd bird masked female. "Lord Father" will be here soon I can hear bats rushing toward here though he is taking his time". Spoke the new arrival. "He is still feeling the stress, and after effects of returning. Doing so enabled us to return along without indecent or pause." Swallow continued to speak "if not we could possibly be unconscious." "Thanks to the Father then!" yelled Raven again raising his fist strongly in what now seems to be his signature action.

The structure shook first, then large and small rocks fell from the high walls nearing the ceiling. Panic took hold as he suddenly was pulled to a sitting position forced stare at the entrance while the gag being removed from his mouth. He was thankful for it, the pressure from whatever it could be was making it hard to breath. Suddenly he was surrounded by 20 masked shinobi all looking to the entrance as well. His stomach dropped. Bats! Hundreds of bats swiftly moving through the entrance hall headed straight for him. Trying to crawl backwards, but a strong hand firmly on his shoulder kept him seated. They came before him in a frenzy, a black swarm. Suddenly he noticed a form taking place though not yet complete, that was until a face removed himself from the angry swarm. The creatures seeming to swim around, and into the figure to complete whatever it could be. Form nearly complete he looked down onto the petrified fool, snarling his nose he leaned forward speaking with only grumbling power "Who's winning the war boy?" The fool passed out.

"Pathetic" Naruto spoke with disgust over the sound of flying bats still completing his body.

 **Yo! Hey guys hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Make sure to review and let me know what you think. I would appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Revitalize

His body began to stir from the sound of birds chirping in a distant tree. Light from the rising sun penetrated through his resting eyes while a breeze blew his red stained hair. Opening his eyes he quickly closed them again due to a heavy ray of light. Opening them with adjusted sight now noticing he was outside; odd seeing as he last remembered speaking to his fellow crew. "Are you awake child?" Came a elder voice in front of him. Noticing he couldn't move his hands as they were bound behind his back, and couldn't stand because thin wire like threads cut into his ankles. Looking ahead he saw the back of a throne like chair five feet tall brown in color. It had a crude design of misplaced spirals and rocks as if the earth just gave birth to it. The figure sitting on the ugly throne was a old man with a cane staring into morning sky.

Naruto sat looking to the south watching the rising sun slowly take its position in the sky. Feeling the mans eyes on him he began his list of questions "Who is winning this war boy, and how long have they been fighting?" The bound man finally gaining his wits, and memories from the prior night decides to ask his own questions while glaring. "Who are you, and those monsters! What do you want!" Tears beginning to mist his eyes while his heart beat doubled he mumbled silently "Why are my friends dead? Why is my son dead!" Naruto turning his head from the sun he glances over to his left looking the man in his eyes before answering. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, and those monsters are the Patriots. My elite squadron of ANBU. Your friends are dead because they had no place here."

Looking Naruto in his eyes he felt anger bubble in his stomach 'because we don't belong!' Grinding his teeth together he finally shouted his rage "Fuck you! You evil bastard we had no where else to go, no where!" Spit flying from his lips while the wires dug deeper into his skin from his outburst. The old man didn't even flinch from his loud words not even a look of compassion for the lives he had taken, the few children he had killed off. Naruto blew a huff of breath and settled back comfortably in his chair, leaving his cane standing perfectly still on its own. "I've answered your questions now I would like mine answered as well. Who is winning this war?" Body oddly losing whatever hatred held he answered the old man. "No one is winning this war. Iwa forced its way into Kusa to spearhead towards Konoha, and they've been killing each other and the citizens caught in between." Naruto noticing a genjutsu was put on the man to be very cooperative so nodding his head to the breeze in understanding "Continue".

Moving onto his knees and looking in the same direction as Naruto he did so. "Kiri is trying to expand itself Onto the mainlands while killing as many shinobi possible. It's not going well seeing how they barely have a foothold, and Konoha along with Kumo are greedy. Kiri taking from their plates isn't happening". Naruto seemed to smirk at that, but he couldn't tell maybe it was the wind. "Kumo are clashing with anyone with a damn blade. Though Konoha is also their main opponent it, seems as if the world wants them gone." Naruto's gloved hand reached his scarred face rubbing his past wounds "Not gone just no longer the leading nation of shinobi. How else to do it then by killing so many of them?" Black gloves leaving his face he asked more questions. "What of Suna?" "Their not neutral, but their not really leaving their borders much either. No one is pursuing them much seeing how opposing forces only contribute to the Red Sand."

Shifting more comfortably he continued on "Ame is dead-zone no one wants to be caught in, Taki is trying to use their jinchuriki to keep invaders out. So far its working." Eyes moving toward his captor he wondered if he would die now, that was all the relevant information he had. Turning toward the self standing cane he looked at it inquisitively, because there was no way the tiny fox on top moved. The swirling serpent devouring itself in a random loop was also new. Naruto again moved toward the edge of his seat while undoing the pink tie wrapping his hair. Golden hairs fell to his shoulder in a wave of yellow with few grey strands mixing into his scalp. Releasing a breath he turned to the bound man again "You have quite a bit of information, are you a spy maybe?" Wrinkled eyes narrowed piercing the mans soul.

Naruto was a intimidating figure with his muscled tall stature. Though old being garbed foot to neck said plenty about himself. Battles, too many battles to count which meant never ending war. No one lives to their fifties in the world of shinobi unless you're good, very good. He had no noticeable weapons, but a cane like that couldn't be for balance alone. Deep scars through his lips, and one on his temple means he new death intimately, and unfortunately did not escape without a story to tell. As they sat outside near the edge of the plateau he thought of the evil deeds this man could have committed during his time, but something stuck out the most.

"How don't you know about the war old man?" Looking him up and down "A World War isn't a quiet thing nor are the bodies a rose garden". He chuckled to himself before having a coughing fit. He hadn't had the luxury of offered water from this old bastard. He at least wanted to die quenched of thirst.

"I know of the war child, but I did not know where in the war we arrived." He spoke with annoyance in tone. "Has Iwa suffered any massacres lately? Perhaps one thousand soldiers laying dead in a single battle field?" He chuckled at his own question, such small numbers compared to his own time. One thousand dead men was a good day, while triple that number was a weekly event. Truly this war was only a toe in the water. "What, no!" This old coot had to be fucking insane "One thousand dead in one fight isn't possible, and I don't expect it happening. Ever!" Naruto hearing this decided he had all the information he would need. Standing up his throne crumbled away into the dirt leaving only a pile of rock and dry mud. Removing his glove from his right hand then grasping his cane after he turned toward his source of information.

"You've been of decent use child." Moving his slightly wrinkled hand toward the mans forehead he extended his index finger. "Tell me your name." Taking a longing last look to the risen sun he closed his eyes and answered. "Sato, Jin Sato." He spoke his name with pride feeling the morning breeze wisp in his hair. "A good name, Jin" he heard his captor preach. "Wind Style: Spiraling Comet!" A small ball of wind rapidly spinning formed at Naruto's finger tip the size of a marble then it disappeared with lighting speed. Blonde, and grey hair playing in the wind as Naruto moved toward the former Uchiha Hideout.

Jins body fell to the ground on its side with a new addition. A small circular hole between his eyebrows, and a matching hole in the back of his head. Crimson stained the plateau for the final time.

Swallow suddenly appearing silently moving in step behind Naruto watched him cautiously. She knew that he was aware of her presence, but that was always a fact. He did not move often without their watch. Naruto did not need their constant observing, but they simply did not allow him to be alone for long. The Patriots sole mission was to always protect and serve Naruto, once you place on your mask your life was his to command. While walking along behind him she noticed he was putting more pressure on his cane than usual. 'He still must be regaining his strength from the trip. His chakra exhaustion is worse than I believed' she thought to herself.

Entering the center room Naruto firmly tapped the end of his cane to the ground expelling chakra, doing so initiated the rising of his former chair from outside. Sitting down he released a harsh breath "Where are the others?" He asked his following shadow. "They are resting as you commanded Naruto-sama." "Good they will need the strength for their task ahead." "Are you well, Naruto-sama?" Shifting his eyes toward the shadows then returning them he answered tonelessly "No I am not, the exhaustion is catching up quickly. I will need to be alone soon." He admitted with hands clutching the cane tightly "Have them do their regular patrols while I rest, and meditate." Standing again, but seemingly slow he headed deeper into the structure. "Do not disturb me". His last order while fading into the darkness of the hall. "As you wish." Words whispered from Sparrows mask in the shadowed corner, left eye sharnigan blazing.

Walking into the largest bedroom of the entire compound he moved toward a window facing to the south. It was still early in the morning so pink, and orange painted the sky. Inhaling deeply then smoothly exhaling he stepped with cane in hand to the middle of the room. A large pillow for his entire body to comfortably sit, and meditate was already prepared.

Leaving his cane to once again stand on its own he moved his hands to the collar of his metallic like armor, once free of his restricting armor he let his torso breath. There was not a bit of fat on his form. All muscle with a well sculpted abdominal. There were of course the occasional battle scars some long, and some deep.

Standing in the middle of the room he began to sit on the large pillow crossing his legs in a meditative position closing his eyes. With a large pulse of chakra from his body his skin began to shift, as if something was moving along his body slithering all around his relaxed form. Seals began to reveal themselves moving and taking their wanted position on his body. They were everywhere from his collar bone to his forearm. Exquisite, beautiful, and mysterious. It's a known fact that the art of sealing was a rare, and coveted ability since the fall of Uzushio. No one practiced it much seeing as it took years of mastery, and even then it was very dangerous. To have them throughout his upper body spoke of dedication, and patience. With the reveal of these seals Naruto seemed to breath easier though his chakra was beginning to expel from his body. The chakra was odd not being of the normal blue color, but a thick clear miasma. This miasma drew in surrounding chakra, nature chakra from the air. The body covering seals glow in a dim scarlet color.

The small orbs around his neck began to glow demanding his attention he knew without opening his eyes. The marking slightly above his blonde eye brows began to draw nature chakra on its own, large amounts of chakra. Naruto body being perfectly still while veins began to show from under his skin. His forehead began to shift while a vertical split inch long began to give life to it's self. Naruto feeling the stress of the new split between his eye brows ground his teeth together not taking notice of the lone line of blood leading from the split going down his face to drop from his chin. The slit opened quickly to expose a crimson eyeball, with three black rings from the center of the eye spreading out evenly with three black commas spread on each line each spinning in opposite directions. Hypnotizing in nature. With the eye open Naruto's body stress began to fade while nature chakra continued to be drawn toward him.

No longer able to ignore the demanding of the excited glowing orbs he drew his consciousness into them

Orb Dimension

Opening his eyes he was in a dazzling field. Green grass going on for miles in each direction seeming to never end. A large sakura tree taller than any building or village walls stood proudly with wide spread branches extending into the beautiful sky itself. The pink pedals slowly falling to the jade grass like light snow. He began to walk toward the center, and shade of the tree. His short journey coming to a end he noticed a feminine form dancing bare foot in the falling pedals. Careful twirling footsteps with a sweet humming voice to carry her rhythm. Dressed in a high collared hime-kimono in beautiful designs of purple and red. Finally getting withing touching distance he noticed her facial features. A pale skin color with moon white hair draped around a face of royalty. Eyes of pure white, but most noticeable was the eye she had in her forehead exactly identical as Naruto's along with horn like appendages protruding from underneath her long flowing hair. Looking closer they resembled ears of a small creature he played with many times as a child, a rabbit. In her arms a bundle of blankets in each arm. Small happily squealing voices in excitement with plump hands reaching from both bundles and playing in her hair.

Staring at her with warm eyes watching her beautiful dance his old body felt young just watching her, but what what really had his focus was the two babes in her arms. Suddenly taking notice of his presence she stopped her movements looking him fully up, and down she smirked. "Kaguya". Naruto addresses her while stepping closer. "Naruto, you've gotten old."

Moving closer to him eyeing his features closely "I can fix that for you if you'd like. Your youth returned to you how about it, hmm?" Behind her the many petals came together to form a large crib of comfort made of soft delicate pink texture. Turning to place the babes inside she returned to Naruto. "I am satisfied with my age, and my body I have no desire to change it." He admitted to her truthfully. Circling him she chuckled at his response "I find it funny an old man returning to the past, and for what?" She stopped in front of him "Your not exactly a man of peace, far from it."

Looking down on her he closed his eyes, but the red orb stayed open watching her. "Konoha may be your birth place, but you know as well as I the battlefield will always be your home." Moving her delicate right hand to his cheek stroking his whiskered lines "Where there is blood to be spilled you are there to contribute." Looking him center in his identical eye she frowned "I despise men like you." Eyes snapping back open with glowing blue sapphires he spoke while removing her hand and brushing past her. "Your feelings are irrelevant Kaguya, do not let your being here become a annoyance."

In front of the cradle he began to watch the now sleeping babes cuddled next to each other. Breathing in rhythm. The child on the right had short straight red hair a crimson shade. Her skin a pale porcelain just like Kaguya, and small hands balled into a fist dreaming possibly. On the left a curly blond haired child. Her hair more brilliant than his own with a tan skin color closer to his than Kaguya. Though her facial features matches hers, and the other matched his own. They were twins. Fraternal twins.

"Beautiful aren't they." Appearing beside Naruto speaking into his ear. "They share our strong genes." Whispering into his ear seductively while pressing her body to his. Naruto purely focused on his children didn't pay her much attention. "You are not their mother. You did not give birth to my daughters". "Do you know why they share my looks?" Asking arrogantly "I will tell you, its because you stole my eye from my still cooling corpse." Fading from his side to the opposite she chuckled in a small victory. "And when you had it implanted into yourself my genes mixed with yours." "I know this. I am no fool." "Then know I will be the closest thing to a mother they will have." A wicked smile on her pale lips "Since you had their birth mother killed." Eyes rising from sleeping infants he began to walk away toward where he first came "Enough of this, continue to watch them. The years are drawing close, and I will release them to the world to live as my daughters. Free of burden." Stroking the girls cheeks softly earning a small purr from them while she smiled. "You truly love them don't you?" Glancing back for the final time "Of course. If for no other reasons then simply they are my daughters, and I their father." Gone from the orbs small dimension.

Opening his eyes he looked out the window to notice the moon in the sky. Standing up he felt his body rejuvenated. Nature chakra refilling his reserves to max capacity. Leaving his armor off he would sleep tonight, and tomorrow they would begin anew.

Morning

Fully dressed he resealed his cane while exiting his room, and headed straight to the foyer room. Feeling two Patriots in the shadows following him he spoke aloud to the hall. "Gather the others while I prepare our plans, and have Mole set up clones for sentry." With their orders given they left he continued his walk. Once reaching the empty room he rolled his shoulders, and cleared his mind. Today he would see his plans begin to bare fruit. "Pestilence has the genjutsu been placed around the compound?" A soundless shushin and Pestilence was shortly behind him. "Yes Naruto-sama exactly as you commanded." "Good!" Next a seal-less shadow clone appeared beside Naruto without him turning to even acknowledged it. "Go place warding, and displacement seals along the outside columns." After the dismissal of his clone he walked outside.

Looking to the morning he turned to face all his Patriots. His old face smirked to his forces. "Let's begin." 


	4. Chapter 4 Plans In Motion

**I do not own Naruto.**

 **Demon/summon speech "Pass the saki"**

 _Inner monologue 'You drank it all imbecile'  
_

"Have you all been briefed on your individual task?" The nineteen dark clothed figures all answered at once "Hai!" "Very well. You will leave tonight to the separate lands, and gather several people of interests." The Patriots could see their leader was once again himself by the way stood tall, though speaking mildly you could hear the rough grumbling from his throat. "Swallow will remain so that when these people of interest are brought here they can be properly taken care of." Swallow already knowing her role in the upcoming ops simply nodded her head.

"What is most important now is Ayumu! He is a skilled architect, and builder from the Land of Earth." Walking back and forth explaining his current information. "Before the war he was employed to the Earth Daiymo, but seeing as in war creating anything to be later destroyed is foolish." Stopping his walk he looked to Cat. "He is in Taki, because he decided to flee the country before death could scour the lands." Shaking his head at the act of cowardice "A foolish thing to do as Taki is being assaulted by possible invaders, and the heart of Earth Country has not been touched."

"I want him here by the end of the week. He has no options, or say in the matter willingly or not, Cat you and your squad will bring him here." Cat knowing a task like this was minor in duty, but major in the plot of things answered him with a determined tone. "We will not disappoint, my lord."

"Pestilence I'm changing your assignment. You will head into the Land of Snow, and bring back two high valued scientist." Pointing a gloved hand to his armor he let the reason be known "We need them to see to our armor, and the technology it posses. We may be able to manage the upkeep, but we can not make progress with it." Explanation done looking to his men "Though returned to the past they will understand our technology. I have brought several blueprints so that they do not take long comprehending."

"As you wish Naruto-sama" came the voice of the black mask. "Take Mouse's squad with you so that there is no trouble. The land is on the brink of civil war there are sure to be many hostilities." View caught in the sun he blew a strand of hair from his vision "Mouse will stay with me. We will be traveling to Konoha."

Hearing that he wanted to return to Konoha stilled all Patriots. Knowing they would go back eventually, but not so soon. "Gecko squad will remain as a permanent team seeing as you did well on your arrival." A smile behind his porcelain mask Gecko's heart jumped "Thank you Naruto-sama!" "You have earned it. You and your squad will go-" Naruto did not finish due to Pestilence interruption.

"I would request that Gecko squad accompany you to Konoha." Not turning around he thought on the request, because he knew it would not be forgotten easily. He would be constantly haggard until their departure. "Granted." Was Naruto's reply. Satisfied Pestilence kept silent again.

"You know your assignments see that you do not cause incidents or alert anyone to our existence, dismissed." They all left to prepare for their individual journeys.

"Mouse come along I will tell you of our objective, Swallow stay close behind." Moving again to the Hideout. "We will travel to Konoha to buy a large mass of property. It will be in the clan district seeing as I will be restarting it." Followed closely by Mouse and swallow he traveled up a case of stairs leading to the roof. "We will keep Ayumu employed for several years to rebuild, and remodel this crumbling ruin. He will also see to the building of the Clan home." Stepping on the roof he stopped "I will do this while Sarutobi is out of the village. I can assume that he will be meeting Onoki in the Kusa battlefields."

 **Midday**

Gecko finished with his packed, and sealed items went to find Cat. Finding her room he knocked and once receiving permission he entered. "Hello Cat, I have a few questions though I'm looking more for advice on guarding lord Naruto." Cat understanding his nervousness answered before he could ask "Naruto-sama is a man of little patience that is why all squads are being assigned missions immediately." Folding her arms and shifting her stance "We are his elite force trained in all areas to survive all environments." Interrupted by Gecko "I know that I was there, I know what it was like to follow him from battle to battle without seeing home." "Then know he expects nothing, but perfection. No hesitance, and no slowing down his progress." Uncrossing her arms "He has no time to waste. He is old and though he will live long he wishes to spend his time in Konoha"

"That's your advice?" Gecko asked aspirated, and unconvinced "Stay out of the way, and follow orders?" Cat moving around the medium sized room finished her preparations for the nights departure "There's no need to do anything special. He's chosen us for a second chance try not to die before you can create a legacy." "We weren't chosen because of our lineage, Cat." "Do as your told, protect Naruto-sama as always and you will see his dreams come to reality." Assuming he would understand her words later he decided to leave "Thank you, Captain good luck tonight."

Mouse was a short man obviously young, not even out of his teens. Looking to the back of his lord he had a few brief thoughts of how he came under his command . He was no prodigy nor was he of noble birth, but no one in the Patriots were. Rigorous training, and constant battle. When your sparring partner was from a opposing side on a battleground you learned or became a nameless corpse. Prodigy's died like common shinobi, and a clan name didn't make you invincible only a bragging right when killed. Mouse was different, Naruto knew that when he took the wailing child from the dead arms of his mother.

A bloodline born. He being the only bearer of his ability Naruto took him away from his life as a child. Putting a kunai in his hand, Naruto made this regular child into a veteran with a body count so high he would be hunted to the ends of the earth. His father a member of the Hozuki clan, and his mother a member of the Nara clan.

Apparently his mother was a civilian member of the clan, a traveling merchant selling medicines, and herbs. What wasn't know was that she was very adept in using the Shadow like techniques practicing in secret. Her travels took her too close to Kiri where she was over powered, and raped. Left for dead she traveled a safe distance away, and went to a hospital. It's unknown why she decided to keep the child.

His memories of her are faint, but he loved her as a child does. It was not difficult when Naruto had him trained in the art of killing, he saw the world for what it was. Lawless, and unjust to those without the means to protect so he dedicated himself to the teachings, bloody trenches, and the shadows Naruto drowned him in. He regretted nothing, and had only Naruto to thank. The only way to do that was die a Patriot.

 **Midnight**

Naruto surrounded by Gecko squad on his right, and Mouse on his left "Swallow, be sure to kill any who trespass here no matter their affiliation". Looking in her eyes he smirked "Do me proud as usual." Hearing his praise she saluted with a fist over her heart "I will Naruto-sama." "Pestilence has already departed toward the Land of Snow, So has Cat for Taki. Let us leave so that we may all return soon after the other." Jumping off the roof, and down past the mountainous plateau he landed in the surrounding forest with a impact of force. Rolling out of his landing he instantly began sprinting into the trees only to lose bodily form, and turn into a swarm of bats once more. Mouse, and Gecko squad close behind.

 **Kusa Borders**

"Fucking Iwa, I swear for every rock headed bastard dead ten take their place!" Frustration was high in the camps that crowded the Borders of Kusa especially when outnumbered. Konoha has always believed strongly in quality over quantity, but even so the walls of stone were closing in. Inside the highest tent were the generals. Meeting to discuss strategy, and deterrents yet only minor, and temporary solutions were brought forth, nothing to hold a army. "This is unacceptable, why are none of you proving your worth!" Was the raised voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konohas Hokage. "Sir we can't give what we don't have, also the men are suffering from low moral. If we don't have a major victory soon we may be burning more bodies " Sarutobi hearing only cowardice looked to one of his more promising subordinates

"Minato how comes your project?" The other shinobi look to him in confusion. Minato was a handsome man nearly six foot tall, blonde haired, and blue eyed. He was dressed in blue baggy pants, black sandals, a blue loose long sleeved shirt with a jounin vest over it. His face just as serious as his Hokage. "Minato-kun!" "Huh? Oh sorry old man, what was that?" Minato asked goofily losing his track of thought. "Is something distracting you Minato, anything more important than this war please do share." The Third had no time for daydreamers in his camp "No sir just thinking of my squad of genin. Their off on a mission being led by Kakashi it's just a scary thought." "They are shinobi they will manage. With kakashi's leadership they will complete their mission."

Minato knew the third was right, because even though they were genin they were very skilled, more so Kakashi. "This mission is vitally important, but I'm sure the Kannabi bridge will be gone soon enough. With that their route for supplies." Putting on a smile he still had a gut feeling something would not go as planned. "To answer your question my projects are finished I have all the kunai I will ever need, but it still requires a test run." Hiruzen glad to hear it nodded to the ever advancing prodigy, before he could ask more questions the tent was invaded by a young chunin. He recognized her as a runner for the front lines.

"Hokage-sama!" Her voice panicked she searched the room over looking him several times "Be calm child what's the emergency?" Zeroing in on his voice she ran to him "Iwa's coming now!" Grumbling was heard around the room in annoyance, it seemed like Iwa just left "Of course they are, how I despise Onoki!" He spoke voice full of hatred, but before his rant could continue she shouted "No! One thousand of them are coming now!"

That caused all movement, and speak of insatiable rock heads to a screeching halt. Their faces painted in shock. Hiruzen body shook with fury "Minato! You no longer have the leisure of time, go practice your new jutsu on one thousand foolish men." Minato listening carefully as were everyone present "failure is not a option." Minato vanished in a yellow flash.

"That fool must spend to much time floating in the clouds!" Hiruzen spat.

 **Konoha**

Traveling non-stop Naruto, and his following patriots arrived several miles from the villiage. Landing on the road they began a civilian paced walk. "Henge yourselves, into civilians raveged by the war. They may take pity on us, and not hassle our entry." Even though Naruto had his pride he henged himself as well. His looks were too descriptive he knew. Now resembling a rich noble he killed years ago he walked to Konohas gates. He would never henge again.

 **Konoha Gates**

"What are your reasons for visiting Konoha?" Asked a dark skinned gate guard, his vest determined him being a chunin. "I've come to buy land in these walls though not for myself, but for a very rich man." Naruto spoke highly "Uh huh, and what about them" Mouse, and Gecko squad knowing they were now that center of attention shifted uncomfortably, turning their eyes toward the ground feigning fear. "They are only peasants, burdened by war nothing more. I would not travel alone, so I took on some companions." The guard looking everyone over sighed deeply letting down his hard face. "Fine, but don't cause trouble. You'll be arrested, and jailed." Looking upward to the sky the guard almost seemed tired "Thank you! We will be gone before the weeks end." Naruto, and peasants move through Konohas gates again after a long time away.

Heading toward a hotel they noticed they were being followed from the shadows. _'Must be the additional hidden gate guards'_ thought Gecko squad.

 **Kusa**

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I truly am." Minato spoke while carrying his two genin over his shoulders. One member KIA, while the other suffering from a newly transplanted eye, and Rin silent as the dead. This war was not worth such trauma, not from the young.

 **Land of Waterfalls**

"Ya know I think I'm going to go back home" Ayumu had been telling everyone that recently especially the few vendors still peddling their wares. "Listen, Ayumu buy something or go away. Maybe I'll see you at the bar tonight." If you weren't a customer then you were a nuisance "Sure sure see you around then." As Ayumu walked away from the marketing district he Headed home.

Ayumu was old, and short. Five foot four in height, and with long black hair. He wore regular civilian clothes and had a small piece of his left ear missing, and a long grey beard. Living in a small one floor home he decided to rest for the day.

Setting keys on the drawer, he headed toward the bedroom. Opening the closet he was punched back by a fist of heavy force, and promptly knocked unconscious. Fox stepping out the closet started to tie Ayumu up with rope. "Nice haymaker!" Praise coming from Rabbit, but Fox didn't respond, he never did. "That's what I like about you, you always say what's on your mind." Rabbit teased. "Enough we have two minutes to be gone, and back toward the hideout." Spoke Badger from a cornered ceiling. "Let's not keep Cat waiting."

 **Land of Snow**

Harsh blizzard winds blew continuously through the tundra like lands. In this storm seven figures moved at top speed toward the border of Snow in departure. Surrounded by few tall trees with no leaves only frozen branches the seven stopped. Their once all black armor now snow white making them invisible in the storm. Pestilence black mask now a icy light green. They showed no signs of chill, or stress from the cold. Their combat suits giving them adaptable camouflage, while they also siphoned chakra from the wearers body transferring it into fire natured chakra. Heating the entire body so not to catch hypothermia.

All seven halted as they waited, quickly gaining near them were two similar dressed shinobi pulling a carriage on large ski's. The carriage easily traversing through the snow did not seem to slow down the two shinobi. Coming to a stop eight surrounded the carriage while pestilence went to check on the cargo. Looking to Wolf he wanted to know the status, and Wolf knew this before Pestilence could speak. "Their heavily sedated still. We'll be far out of here before the even move, and back with Swallow before they wake." Nodding his head at the progress they continued to leave.

 **Konoha**

"You realize this is going to cost your quite a lot? Especially to be surrounded by our prestigious clans?" A old woman garbed in beautiful silks told Naruto. "I have plenty of money, the man I'm buying this property for is quite unique. Signing the presented documents, and exchanging cash for a deed their business was almost concluded. "Madam I would also like to have some papers of citizenship made as soon as possible." He spoke closely and in low tones "Oh now you go to the administration building for things such as that." Hearing the sound of more coin she smiled and counted the offered monies "But I'm sure I can have what you need before you go."

 **Kusa**

"I will be meeting Onoki on neutral grounds to discuss a treaty between our two nations." Said Hiruzen surrounded by the top tier war generals he relayed this information. "Where is Minato, it's thanks to him we have this victory." Shikaku Nara from behind lounging in a chair answered his question "I believe he's still watching over his genin team." Hearing this he moved on "Do not expect a peace treaty on my return, but possibly a cease fire." Lighting his pipe he moved toward the meeting place.

"Though Iwa defeated we must now focus on Kiri, and Kumo." Anbu now following his lead he sped forward "Suna will accept a treaty between our nations. This war ends in two months!" Blurring now "Mark my words two months."

 **Uchiha Hideout**

A whole week passed without incident. Naruto returned with Mouse, and Gecko squad. Cat returned a day before while they waited three extra days for Pestilence squad which arrived before back up could be sent. "You've all done well now take our guests to separate quarters, and wake them from their beauty sleep. Once Ayumu is awake I will speak to him personally." Naruto's orders were carried out with haste.

"Sparrow anything to report?" Kneeling before him with her head bowed she denied anything of attention. "Go check the health of our soon to be employees, if they show signs of resistance break their bones, and heal them." Moving toward where Ayumu was being held to convince the man his way was the only way "If they still refuse repeat the process."

"Ahhh what the hell!" Ayumu awoke with a headache he never thought he would ever face. With swimming vision he tried to recognize his surroundings. It was a moderate sized bedroom. Bare in color, and furniture only thing occupying it was him, and the mat he laid on. His room door opening he decided to rush at whomever would come through the door, but he only ran into a towering figure, and from the look of slight annoyance he was not amused. Tall was the first thought that came to Ayumu's mind. Tall and old. He had to be at least sixty in age, but age did not seem to hold any power over this man. Naruto reaching a hand to help Ayumu up to move on to business.

Warily taking the offered hand "Hello Ayumu I am Uzumaki Naruto, and you are the skilled architect that will be under my employ." This was news to Ayumu seeing as he couldn't remember accepting any jobs, but he couldn't deny that if the coin was right he would design, and build until his heart stopped. To build was his passion though he would be charging extra for the forced kidnapping, and facial damage which there wasn't much of.

"Yes that could be possible, but I do hope I will be paid handsomely for whatever projects I will be presented, and for damaged sustained." Grabbing his head, and faking signs of concussion. Naruto's eyed him blankly motioning to shake Ayumu's hand in a deal well made. "So be it, now come along, and see where improvements are needed. I will also give you a list of things I want done."

Walking through the compound Ayumu immediately noticed everything wrong. "This place is a dump Naruto-san, it has only a decade left at most." He could tell quickly due to the deep like crevice's and long stretching cracks."If I offend you my apologies, but when business is the subject honesty is the best option." Walking all through the structure while taking mental notes on what would need improvement, and updated.

"The clan who built this can burn for all eternity, I would destroy this building entirely, but it has it's uses." Naruto growled out. "Continue with whatever plans you need to make, and find me when you have a list of needed resources." Leaving Ayumu alone to explore the decaying grounds "Any attempts to leave will forfeit your life."

Looking up finding a faded Uchiha Clan symbol Ayumu exhaled a harsh breath of air. "Well if he doesn't kill me the Uchiha will if they discover their property being trespassed." Turning toward where Naruto left "But I doubt a man like that would care."

Walking toward where his other guests where to surly be awake by now he tried to take the snarl from his face. _'Damnable Uchiha!'_ Let it be known that Naruto had a deep displeasure for the Uchiha clan. It seemed his entire life revolved around the clan, and crossing blades with it more times than he could count. He blamed no one more than Hagoromo. Being the progenitor of the Uchiha, Senju, and the closely related cousin clan such like the Uzumaki. He knew he had Uchiha blood in his veins though more so than ever due to having Kaguyas eye implanted.

Reaching the foyer room he noticed it was crowded more than usual.

"You! Are you responsible for our being here?" A tall pasty scientist with circular glasses spoke "We demand to returned home, these hoodlums have taken us against our wills, and we wont stand for it!" Naruto didn't acknowledge the harpy like male "Did you hear me!" Walking right past him Naruto knelled next to a young woman holding her legs close to her chest.

"Would you like to see something amazing?" Naruto lowly asked the young looking woman. Raising her head the fear in her eyes was evident, but she did not answer. No one spoke while Naruto questioned her in fear that things may turn violent, because dealing with shinobi nothing was certain. Snapping his fingers Raven dropped from the ceiling shadows handing Naruto a scroll, then returning.

Naruto opening the scroll then handed it over to the timid woman. Looking at him deeply she reached for the scroll her curiosity great even in fear, and began to read whatever it could be. Standing to leave his pant leg was grasped tightly "What is this, this cant be possible." He could see that she would not leave without finding out more. "Stick around, and you'll be told everything you need." Looking her in the eyes again once more, but to her he was all that was in the room. "Stay and you will usher in the new age of technology." She could not pass this chance even if she was alone so nodding her head she stated her name "I'm Eiko, lead scientist"

Naruto knowing his job complete turned to leave passing the pasty man once more. "Who are you, old man?" he asked. Naruto deciding to humor the man answered "I'm tired." he said while leaving.

"Come, Katashi look at these" Eyes leaving Naruto's back, but not before noticing the Uzumaki symbol he went to view whatever convinced Eiko to decide they were staying.

Walking outside he saw Ayumu, but also noticed two Patriots were in the trees watching him. "Five years Naruto-san. I can complete business here within a year, and and complete the clan compound I was recently informed about in four yeras." Standing next to Ayumu, towering over him he grunted in understanding.

"Five years then."

 **This took me like two days, but its all good because it's time to move into Konoha! Remember to review or fave!**


	5. Chapter 5 Recession

Destruction was the aftermath of the Third Shinobi World War; the nations individually were economically in a choke hold, and as a whole would soon be strangled if trade relations were not settled quickly. Trade between border, and foreign countries would be the most pivotal move to make as war quickly, and steadily depletes a nations own reserves. Natural resources found in your own backyard that were once plentiful could now only be given a estimate of few years before they disappeared completely, but due to this war being spread throughout the entire map hostility would be unnaturally high.

Sarutobi predicted the ending of the war within two months with Iwa at the tables for peace talks, but the most gained was a cease-fire between countries. Kumogakure had been dealt a heavy blow with the death of their Raikage, Ā. Defending his comrade's back while they retreated to safety he fought ten thousand shinobi single handedly, but the great endeavor cost his life none the less.

Kumo now led by a distraught, and grieving son for Kage decided the war was to continue, and their focal point would be Konoha. Relieving Konoha of the title "Strongest Hidden Village", and taking it for themselves would be the only thing to satisfy their new Kage: it would be seen as a farewell gift to his father.

Their battles were often bloody, but short lasting , because shinobi of both villages had grown weary of death, and the loss of family. Some shinobi would leave the broken lands with only dog tags of fallen comrades, leaving their burning bodies in a foreign land. A stalemate was the constant outcome often been followed by a retreat on both sides. Kumogakure, and Konohagakure would find their way to the table of diplomacy several times.

Kiri had gained nothing, but the loss of several skilled swordsmen. With no new lands able to be held while taken the nation could only resort to catastrophic means. Not long it was discovered the use of their bijuu would be headed toward Konoha's borders; though the use of jinchuuriki was often sought crossing the borders during war was never successful. It was a failed attempt by Kiri as well, while the only thing it cost was the death of a promising medical kunoichi.

No major reason to continue the war except for animosity, Kirigakure retreated back into their marsh filled lands. Sending ceasefire like treaties to the separate major hidden villages, The Hidden Mist closed its borders. No one allowed in, and no one allowed out.

Smaller villages caught in between the fiery battles were now collapsing, and struggling to rebuild; while the hatred toward major villages was high they still needed them for protection. Bandits, Nobel's, and minor warlords would try to assume a dictator like position over unprotected lands. Raising taxes on import, and exports from nations would have to due in place of retribution.

Sitting in his newly appointed office Minato was starting to feel the stress of being Hokage. He knew the job was a difficult one, but it was triple complicated in times of war. The postwar economic depression was one of the worst situations he could ever be apart of. Hiruzen placing the fire shadow robes on his light shoulders easily brought him back down to reality. The blow back from a global war was huge. The Nation of Fire was in a depression, Konoha more than the rest. The Fire Daiymo could not risk giving more money without endangering his own lifestyle, and the surrounding minor nations could not be faulted for denying them assistance.

If no solutions could be found they may go to war again, because if even Konoha suffered then surely did the others. A war for resources.

Hearing a knock at his door cleared away his thoughts.

"Enter" his voice called.

"Ah Minato-kun how is the weather treating you today my boy" Entered, Hiruzen the former Hokage. Wearing a long tope colored dishdasha with a cream sash with "Will Of Fire" kanji beautifully stiched in. His attire was completed by a white loose rob. He moved to take a seat in front on Minatos desk.

"It's fine Sarutobi-sama how is retirement so far?"

"You are well aware I am not retired, but the small amount of paper work has been a blessing." He chuckled while reaching to light his pipe.

"Though to discuss my drought in paper work is not why I'm here." His voice now having a serious egde. "It seems the large amount of land bought in the clan districts is nearly complete in it's building."

Now that was a serious matter as well. Four and a half years ago a noble had come to Konoha buying a mass of land in the shinobi district, but more importantly the shinobi clan district. Coming during war time, and while all major village heads were away was not suspicious it self, but the owner of the land has not been meet, or seen- neither has the noble who bought the land.

If not for the war a more thoural background check would have been investigated, but as the money was used toward war effort it was taken, and spent. With no way to deny the construction without repaying the amount given for land they had no choice, but see what would come.

So far they could only see that whomever would occupy then clan home was very wealthy, and very extravagant. Not much information on the construction seeing how it was being guarded by samurai from the Land Of Iron.

That spoke of very deep pockets hiring samurai from the distant land. Only ten guarded the land, but these ten were extremely durable in stopping any trespassing. ANBU were a option to bypass them, but a wasted resource; if this new owner decided to have hostilities toward Konoha then they may unfortunately die in a accident. The land to be sold, or used for whatever the village could not afford at the moment.

"Those samurai while not causing trouble or interacting much with locals are starting to unnerve the civilian, and the shinobi are constantly being asked to remove themselves from the property." Minato relayed to Hiruzen.

"Yes I've noticed, but I have a bit of good news." Saying with a smug look "I was able to get the architect to come , and spread some light on our new civilians." "He will be escorted here shortly, and we will hopefully pick up on whatever information he has."

"Do we know anything about the builder himself?"

"Only that he's from the land of Earth, and used to be employed by the the Earth Daiymo." Shifting his sitting position "He is skilled in crafting, and sculptures. He works well with rare material's." Even himself was impressed "Ive been told he has made several pieces that are owned by Hanzo Of The Salamander himself."

Raising a blonde eyebrow at the piece of information he knew that would call for more looking into.

Suddenly there was a blur of movement sprinting through the windows of the Hokage's office. A large figure over six feet tall with a long mane of white hair. "Yo sensei why are the hot springs closed?" Not even looking up to his student he answered flatly "They are cleaning the pools Jiraiya." Hiruzen wouldn't admit it, but he was also upset about the closing of the hot spring.

"Hey brat any new ladies?" Asked his master with a saucy wink accompanied by two raised thumbs. Before he answered he flicked his wrist dismissing the ANBU surrounding Jiraiya since his univited entry.

"No sensei its still just Kushina." Releasing a familiar breath, because he's answered this question many times already. "It will always just be Kushina"

"Blah blah blah I came here with important news." He said while pulling out a notebook "I was summoned to Mt. Myambuko by Ma, and Pa because the prophecy changed." He stated seriously

"What have they said?" Now turning his head to hear his student

"Looks like they're are three children of prophecy now, but with the madness the elder toad was speaking I wouldn't bet to much on him being right." Nodding to his own words "He is senile after all."

"Children?" Confusion laced in the air now "Minato has not been a child for a long time now is he no longer the child of prophecy?"

"Apparently not" Jiraiya giving the now dozing off Hokage a solemn look. It didn't seem his student was saddened much if at all.

"I don't think they're born yet." Was Jiraiya's wise council. "They could possibly be the next generation of shinobi, but I can't be for sure."

Before the conversation could continue a chūnin arrived to tell them the requested architect would arrive shortly.

 **/**

Walking up a flight of stairs leading to a meeting scheduled by a village elder, Ayumu moved quickly. 'Perhaps they've seen a glimpse of the compound, and want to hire me.' Giddy thoughts roamed in his head. Soon he would be done with completing his projects for Naruto Uzumaki, and getting away from that man, far far away from him. Naruto was not unpleasant, but it was a fact that unless you were one of the few constantly in his presence: you couldn't stand his presence at all. He was like a void, light was drawn in, but it did not come back out.

Distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice that he was already standing in front of a door. "Enter" and he was instructed inside.

Instantly he noticed the gallant Jiraiya who just so happen to be taking notes, Sarutobi standing to greet him, but what caught his attention was the seated Hokage.

It was noticed instantly, Ayumu's mile long gaze on Minato. While no hostility was sensed it was odd. Ayumu had interacted well with Konoha's citizens, chatting, eating, and giving hints about his new project. Maybe Earth country hate spread far. Clearing his throat for the man's attention "Ayumu is there something wrong?"

"No, sorry." Shaking the village elders hand "It's just that young man looks a lot like my employer, but he's whisker free" laughing now at his own joke

"Yes we would like to talk about him Ayumu-san your employer." Both sitting down Minato took over.

"You see someone moving into the shinobi district with unknown origin is pretty odd; him being allowed to buy the land was a mistake without a proper channels being looked into. Now who holds the deed, has rights to the land to our most secure clans."

Jiraiya now taking a role in the conversation asked the only important question "So who is it?"  
While the answer was important he couldn't help, but hope it was some beautiful loosely dressed babe. His cheeks blushed at the thought.

"Ah well I can't tell you much, because I don't know much myself." Truthfully though employed by the man he was privy to no information. "He's tall, and he's old. Older than me, I would say a few years younger than Sarutobi-sama here."

Good, old was good. Old meant a man who was not a active problem, and possibly not a long lasting one.

"Don't look so relieved, because age means nothing" well now it was a problem. "He can be there one moment, and gone the next its unimaginable: never makes noise, and he has eyes I've only seen in veteran shinobi." Spoke Ayumu "I been in the Earth Daimoy's court a few time, and I seen long living heavy hitters, and Naruto fits right in."

"Naruto, that's his name?" Strange it was the same name Jiraiya was using for his novel, but oh well he'd come to far too start changing names.

"Yeah that's it, and uh he looks like you." Pointing his head toward Minato.

"Is that so." Now this "Naruto" was becoming very interesting. "Are you maybe able to tell us of his origins, maybe a ancestral home, or close acquaintance's?"

If they could get that information they would send it to the intelligence division, and they would find a connection.

"No he is always alone. I can tell you that he likes to meditate a lot." It was unreal the amount of hours he would meditate. "He sits completely still doesn't move at all, just still."

'Sage!' It wasn't definite, but Jiraiya would make it his business to find out.

"And he's a Uzumaki." Ayumu said like it was regular conversation.

"I'm sorry, did you say a Uzumak, Ayumu-san?" Minato question harshly "I'm sure you know they were wiped out in the Second Shinobi War." Hiruzen, and Jaraiya listened closely, because Uzumaki did not just appear. They were a extinct clan with very few members still remaining. Most scattered to the wind, but if this "Uzumaki" were to live in Konoha it would be a great boon for the village.

"It's true, but here comes were I said he looks like you or maybe you look like him." A weak grin "He has yellow long straight hair, a brilliant color, and he isn't of their regular complexion he's much more tan I think he's a half-breed."

That made sense, but it mattered all the same. They would convince this man that only Konoha could be a village were his kids would be safe, and he would have kids. Old or not the Uzumaki lineage world be forced into the world if needed.

"That's all I know, I'm sorry if it wasn't much help." He stated before standing ready to leave.

"No you've been plenty helpful, good luck Ayumu-san." Hiruzen bid farewell.

"I'll be done this week with my work, I and the samurai will be leaving, and Naruto-san will start taking residence." He then left.

"Kushina's going to love this!" Minato was excited for his soon to be wife. This was a nice distraction from the war recovery.

 **/Patriot Base/**

"He did not reveal much Naruto-sama." Kneeled behind a meditating Naruto was Monkey. Tracking, and keeping watch over the architect was his job. Espionage, and covert operations being his field of expertise he sees that no information of Naruto, or the Patriots leaked. Monkey had also within the years started a small, but successful spy network. Merchants, bars, and brothels being the best sources of information.

"Good, continue your surveillance of him." Not responding he vanished to his duty. In four and a half years much had not changed except for their surroundings, but not their routine. The Uchiha Hideout was now refurbished, and reconstructed. There was no change in design, but no Uchiha Symbol could be found. This land no longer belonged to them.

The nature surrounding them was thick in tress, and wildlife. The grass was a emerald green only disturbed by tall sukura trees, and insects. From the newly made stairs leading from the bottom of the mountainous plateau to the compound entrance was lined with sakura trees. On the side of each door were large eight foot tall statues of stone samurai. There gloved hands always on their sword to be drawn as if waiting for a command. Wearing crimson, and black armor they lo frightening, but it was their height that made them unapproachable even if stone. Ayumu did not like them claiming that they watched him move, the two scientist spoke the same.

Two trees near the top of the stairs seemed to rain pink pedals constantly, always blowing in the wind it was beautiful. While the pedals rained the two 7 foot tall statue bowmen were barely seen. One underneath both tress completely covered in pink camouflage naturally provided. The oddest item on them were the silk like bowstrings obviously strong .

Naruto being the creator of these statues was naturally proud of them. Though they took time to make, four months each. He called them, Sesshō-seki.

Naruto's appearance had changed little. He still wore his calf high slim combat boots with black scarlet stripped pants, but now on his torso he wore a tightly bound red long sleeved v-neck shirt similar to Minato's. Over his shirt was a foreign hugging his form perfectly. This piece of clothing was bought recently from a seamstress for a high price of coin, but seeing how he liked the design he bought several. It had a gold leaf design embroidered all around the black soft like texture with the crimson red Uzumaki symbol between his shoulder blades once more.

"Pestilence" Speaking to the gentle breeze "Have them begin to move their things, we will be moving to Konoha early." Their time had finally come to return home, and he wanted to wait no longer. His daughters would be with him, and age as children do. Their being in a created dimension by Kaguya halted their growth, and kept them only a few months old; for this he would find a way to thank her, because he wanted to raise his children. Raising them was the entire reason for traveling back in time. The politics from his future era grabbed by the throat, and did not let go. His daughters would be given the sole duty of dying for the village; he could not allow it. He had spilled plenty of blood he did not want that legacy to pass to them.

"Yes, Naruto-sama at once."

 **/KONOHA/**

Kushina had been watching the newly built clan home for a week now ever since being informed that the owner was a Uzumaki. Containing her eagerness for his arrival couldn't be helped; he was her family, since the death of Mito she was positive she was the last. A few days ago she absolutely knew whomever this man was he was a true Uzumaki, because the red swirling symbol representing there clan sat proudly on the entrance gates to his home. Going inside to view the grand property kept her moving with excitement, but the samurai guards had been very strict with not letting her have a tour.

A day ago the samurai were gone. Left the village, and when asked why there responded "Our duty is done the owner will be here tomorrow." She could not contain her excitement.

 **/Next Day/**

"Where is Danzo?" Homura asked his teammates "He should be here."

"He is around." Hiruzen knew that Danzo was close, but hiding in the shadows.

"You three are in my way." How they did not notice his presence was a mystery, but how he got so close was more important. Years of training, and reflex had their bodies perform actions before their mind could comprehend. Lashing out with a Kunai from under his robe his arm stretched to kill who dared gotten so familiar.

When the blade raced toward his throat he leaned back, but not so far unable to retaliate. When sharp strings of chakra came from his left he substituted with a log, but shuriken from above thrown by koharu and sped up by wind manipulation came quick, but not quick enough. It mattered not because a black robed figure appeared in front of the incoming projectiles and deflected them with pinpoint accuracy only to disappear again when done.

Never raising a hand in self-defense Naruto stared at them with bored eyes. "You are in my way, and I would like to see my new home." Hearing him they quickly put away offending weapons to introduce themselves.

"Sorry about that, but we were just startled is all." Hiruzen was not at all apologetic from that small altercation he had just learned plenty. This man was skilled. Not many can claim to dodge a potentially killing blow from him, but to live after him and his teammates attacked was very difficult. It usually cost your life

"I am Uzumaki Naruto the new resident of Konoha, and you three are former students of the second Hokage. It's a honor to meet you." Though he said it he did not bow or offer a hand to show his interest.

 **/**

It had been years since Naruto had seen this old man. The Fourth Shinobi War was when he last seen him, but of course he was already long dead so a reanimated man was who he reunited with. His teammates had died shortly after the war leaving him to never meet them extensively, but later in his years he had researched the most famous shinobi from Konoha.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." The simultaneous nods of Koharu, and Homaru followed.

"Likewise, so would you accompany me to my new home?" Best to get things started.

"Yes that would be nice." In the shadows the Patriots followed.

"Can you tell us about yourself, where you were before, raised maybe." Koharu felt it better to move quickly. They were all old so no one had time to play nice.

"I was a mercenary for most of my life working for different nations." A lie that held too much truth "The battle field was always my home so when, Uzushio was destroyed I had no anger for the destruction of walls, and building." On their walk several eyes started following them. "But when my brethren were slaughtered and killed off I retaliated the only way I could." They did not need to ask how.

"So you are a shinobi, along with those following from the shadows?" They noticed these figures right away, but decided since they only seemed to appear when Naruto did they belongs to him, one even deflecting a attack further proved it.

"Not a shinobi no, but a mercenary." They had made it to the clan district "I decided to settle here because of the rumor about a Uzumaki living here beside Mito." Looking at one another there was a silence. Those that could see them saw four old shinobi, strong, and tested. Survivors of war, of days before hidden villages where lawlessness ran loose, and blood ruled. Countless comrades lost. "Please send someone when you are having your next council meeting as I would like to be present." Heading toward the gates of his home he turned his head slightly looking at them through the corner of his deep blue eyes. "Please tell Kushina to visit me." He finally entered. "We're family after all"

"That man could be a great boon to our village its best we do as requested to keep him cemented here." Koharu knew skill when she saw it, and he had it in spades.

"He smelled metallic, but no weapons were on him. The smell was copper." Revealed Homura

"Blood." Hiruzen adding "He smelled of blood, though clean you can not wash away blood." His voice sincere "It never leaves."

 **/Uzumaki Clan/**

The home was beautiful, and very big. 23, 234 sq ft of land with the clan home wrapping around all across the green grass. It was very in tuned with nature: familiar pink trees, and emerald grass. He stayed to that theme so his daughter would not feel misplaced, and have a feeling of familiarity. Leading to the home was a path of stone with red swirls designed inside them. Small creatures littered the property as if it were there home to begin with. Red pandas playing roughly, Koala bears hanging, and Sloths sleeping.

To his left was a large training court big enough to teach several classes about ninja arts. His left was a large pond, small ripples indicated life underneath. His home looked like a Daiymos favorite vacation home when out of the secret. "Find rooms to settle in and relax, but do no slack off." He removed his necklace carefully "Our future will be just as bloody as our past ." The Patriots came into view, and moved anxiously through the compound, only the captains not showing any child like excitement.

Sparrow did not leave "You wish to release them tonight." It was obvious he wanted to see his children. In their time before he had only months with them, but he decided they needed better from the world. The bond was strong between child, and parent.

"Yes." Naruto's old hands carefully holding the necklace "let's begin now so they may sleep tonight in their new home." His children would once again know his love.

"He looks exactly like you Minato-san he could be your grandfather." Though not being addressed as Hokage he let it slide these old bats always played by their own rules. "He also request to meet Kushina, but that will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why would we do that she's been going mad about meeting this man." Minato was still a young newly elected Hokage, and because he had not met Naruto didn't know the danger. Kushina was a village secret only kumo had discovered, but they had been stopped and executed preventing a possible leak. Nations believed all Uzumaki gone since Mito, and it was best to keep it that way. Naruto knew of her even with her given status, their first encounter could not be private. "We just believe it to be best." Convinced Hiruzen leading Minato to just agree with the small request. "He would also like to be involved in the next council meeting, he will possibly take the clan head position of the Uzumaki." Not bad news, because it meant the future children of the clan will be shinobi, and civilians of the village. Giving him that position would officially staple him into Konoha.

"That is Kushina's birth right!" Argued Minato loudly , no way someone would take that from her.

"Minato she has no interest in village politics, or anything else beside civilian pleasantries." Koharu sternly informed the Hokage. She would not let this man hold onto something that wasn't his, and especially not when Kushina had no training in the ways of a clan head. Kushina may be skilled in the basics of shinobi tactics, and past clan tecniques, but she was no elite kunoichi. Naruto had the age, and skill to lead his future clansmen.

"We will put it to a vote tomorrow during our meeting, and see if it can be agreed upon." Hiruzen wise council again ending a possible fuss.

Homura, and Koharu would make their rounds toward certain civilian council members homes before the night came just to insure they voted in the better direction.

"He also has a few shinobi with him, but I could count no more than eight. I can assume his days as a mercenary brought them to his side." It was a minor problem

"Will they become our shinobi" asked Minato

"Possibly, but I doubt it." "Its a known fact that men are who fight for no nation die for no nation." Informed Koharu though she heard the grunt from Minato.

"So be it, I'll tell Kushina to come to the council meeting, and well handle things from there."

Leaving Minato the three elders left to discuss what they would do themselves. Minato was a good man also very smart, but not worldly. He only left outside fire nation during the war, and made jounin shortly before becoming a sensei. Its why the elders keep close to the new Kage less he be swindled.

In the middle of the compound Naruto, Swallow, and Pestilence sat. Tonight everyone was on high alert while the property was completely surrounded with the Patriots on constant guard, and even tall stone samurai statues seeming to move.

Naruto took the orbs from his necklace and placed one of each on large soft pillows then began to meditate.

 **/Orb Dimension/**

"I know what your planning to do, and I won't let you!" Screamed Kaguya. The pleasant scenery was gone, and replaced by grey skies with dry dark land. In the night stood Kaguya with moon bright hair flowing wild in the wind, but her rinne-sharingan illuminating sinersterly while spinning was the real danger.

He moved toward her, but behind her was what he desired. Behind her was a eerie looking crib to match the environment, and inside his sleeping girls. "Kaguya they must return to reality here they are frozen in age." He really looked his age now, because Kaguya always made him feel old. She was a vulnerability of his.

Standing before her he looked down staring at her deeply.

"You'll take them and leave me with what?" She could not allow him to take the girls. "Nothing! Leave me alone with nothing." Kaguya was angry absolutely livid. "I won't be alone!"

Slightly pushed back he finally reached her. "I would not leave you alone, Kaguya I am not your sons." His words stopped he cold. She had been alone for so long that the thought of it happening again she couldn't bare. Naruto could never lie to Kaguya she knew all his lies, and all his truths so when he said she would not be alone she believed him.

Now that she was pacified he put a wrinkled hand to her cheek; she reveled in his touch leaning into the palm, grabbing it within her own. "Promise I won't be alone, promise you won't leave!" Her voice was hectic, because with all her power she couldn't stand the thought of being alone again having no one for thousands of years, and speaking only to yourself. It was maddening.

Naruto had not made a promise since he was a child. They had become complicated, and life draining. Promises were dangerous in his belief. "I promise."

Knowing he could not lie she leaned into him binding there bodies. Moving a hand to his face she traced a few of his deep wrinkles smiling slightly she brought her lips to his. Small token of affection complete he was gone when she opened her eyes.

 **/**

"Begin!" Naruto's returning voice demanded. Pestilence, and swallow started a long chain of hand seals that gathered chakra to their palms. Slamming hands on the pillows they quickly left Naruto alone.

There was no great release of power or earthquake, but loud cries were echoing now in the court yard. Finally his girls were before him again! Picking them up they instantly quieted down feeling his familiar presence. Moving both girls into his left arm he began half handseals with his right hand.

"Consuming Seal!" The orbs now broken began to wither away now toward his stomach to be sealed inside himself.

"Pestilence return to duty, come along Sparrow." Rising from his crouched position he walked to his bed room. His girls steady sleeping. They would be small adventurers tomorrow wanting to explore their new home.

Kneeling behind her lord while he laid the babes down. "Sit, and remove your mask Swallow its been too long since I've seen your face." She did so immediately. "What do you think of our situation Swallow, its been five years since our return how are the Patriots adjusting."

He face was narrow with pretty features being mainly her silver hair, but her left eye caught most attention. "They are well Naruto-sama, and though we have returned to times of peace we still feel anxious." She was tasked with watching over the Patriots health, and mental functions.

"Anxious is wrong." He corrected her wrong answer "Being in constant warfare, dying at any moment, and killing high profiled targets has been taken away from you." Not looking at her, but focusing on his girls he spoke. "It is now a different surrounding to be in, there is calmness here, and not such urgency you were born in." She already knew this. "It is frustrating."

That confused her "Are you not happy with where we are Naruto-sama?" He had to be for them to TRAVEL time. He could not do so to only be unhappy.

"I am here so my children have a perfect life, but if not for them I would have stayed where we were." He would admit if asked that he liked war. He liked battle, he liked killing his foes. He loved the battlefield. "The Patriots will be in battle again before the end of the year." His men could not function without heavy conflict, but that was how he trained them. Everywhere was a potential enemy, and Konoha needed to be strong to withstand them.

Looking hopeful she asked a question that plagued her, and the Patriots. "You won't have us join Konoha's shinobi will you?" They did not want that at all.

"Absolutely not! My father maybe a fierce warrior, but he cannot lead you any better than he can lead Root." He could only scoff at the idea "The Patriots are mine to command, and mine alone." He had plans, but not much to disturb the future. His younger unborn self would do all he'd done before. "There are only four that will know of your existence and that is Hiruzen, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu." These four are the only ones to be trusted, and because he knew the future he could manipulate them in certain situations.

Being born during the end of the Warring Clan Era, and seeing Konoha become what it was today they would always have Konoha's best interest first. Hiruzen was strong still, and so were his teammates from their earlier display. Danzo would take more of a finessed touch, but he would have things his way.

After the Fourth Shinobi War Naruto had done a lot of growing up mentally, and with the love of the villagers, and respect of his fellow shinobi he wanted to keep that safeguarded. He would not let it be taken from him, and he realized the more you fought to the death for Konoha the more Konoha loves you. He fought for Konoha fanaticly.

When he came across secret files on a, Danzo Shimura while snooping he was disgusted, but also intrigued. To have a private force within Konoha to protect it even in foreign lands behind the Hokage's back because the shadows were always unpredictable was unbelievable. He then dedicated his life to protecting Konoha no matter the consequences.

Starting with finding Danzo's old abandoned lair for ROOT he decided to begin anew. He knew now the power of Hokage, and it was not as powerful as he thought. It had limits, but something that didn't exist had no boundaries, but crossed all of them. Tsunade had mentioned that a power struggle was now between the Great Nations, and smaller villages were beginning to involve themselves. War would return again. Konoha needed to stop them, he needed to stop them.

His first recruit was Sai. He told himself that even though Sai integrated into the village he would always know the life teachings of Danzo, and he needed those teachings. Naruto had been given Jairiya's spy network along with the title senin so when he moved nation to nation he recruited heavily. He trained them harshly with the assistance of Sai, but did not use the tactic of surpressing emotions. He needed them to fight for Konoha as he fought for Konoha, to their last breath. They had to believe as he believed that Konoha was holier than all others, because the Land Of Fire was never wrong. When Kakashi finally took the position of Hokage he had two hundred fanatic warriors under his command.

Naruto had seen danger before it came, and separated himself to his new goal. So much time spent away he was forgotten by most shinobi, but few. The civilians always loved him, and he loved them in return.

"Do you remember when I took you in child?" Moving to sit across from her he poured them tea. "You were a sad thing, small and angry because your father had no time."

 **/Flashback/**

Sitting on a bench was a small girl twelve in age holding a brown stuffed bear. He hair silver like a certain Kage, but short not reaching past her shoulders while her face matched her mothers. Not wanting to play with other children she sat silently stewing in her depression. The bottom of her pretty blue sundress shifting in the breeze. "Where is your father, girl?" The sudden question startled her out of her loneliness.

Looking up she saw the legend her dad sometimes talked about. 'Naruto The Beautiful' people called him.

The name started from the shinobi, and spread to the civilians. Everyone knew him by that name. It was a ironic name because the shinobi knew he was anything, but beautiful in the few wars they fought beside him.

The rumor was once a medical team had been dispatched to the Land Of Waves to support the already deployed Konoha nin, but when they arrived only Naruto stood. His whole form drenched in blood surrounded by dozens of corpses everywhere even floating mixing the water. They heard him whisper **Fire Release: Great Flame Destroyer** and all bodies went ablaze. Konoha, and Kiri cremated as he walked away still gripping his kunai tightly. The more sadistic member of the medical team could only gasp the word "beautiful" at the terrifying scene.

"I don't know she said while pouting." He was supposed to teach her his favorite jutsu, but he was still in his office.

"Look at adults when speaking to them, girl." Naruto preached to her. Children should know manners, but that could be a joke coming from him. He had none as a child.

Annoyed that she couldn't be left alone to sulk with her doll she quickly raised her head to glare at him hoping he'd leave.

"Are you blind in your left eye?" Though the eye looked perfectly normal he could see something different. Her shocked reaction, and head lowered in shame proved him right "Well?"

Not knowing how to respond she just nodded. It was supposed to be a secret. Her daddy couldn't know, because that would mean she would have to go to the hospital and they couldn't play. They barely played now so she knew the hospital would take all their time.

"You haven't told Kakashi or your mother have you?" Again she only shook her head, but this time negative. "Come with me."

She knew him, he was her daddy's friend, and he came over on her birthdays. Her mother always fed him ramen from their shop so he wasn't really a stranger, but he wasn't exactly her friend. "I'm Natsumi" there now they could be friends.

Staring at her in understanding he nodded "Well met , Natsumi now take my hand." Once she grabbed his hand he waved off the ANBU watching her. Naruto's status in the village was a Sanin meaning he could do such things if he decided to oversee a situation. With her holding his hand he shushin'd away.

Appearing in the former root base Naruto led her to the medics. "They will try to heal your eye for you." She did not let go of his hand. "Do not worry if they hurt you I will kill them." His words shook them, but she let go feeling much safer knowing he cared. When glowing hands came near her face she wasn't scared, but curious. "It seems she has Monocular blindness in her left eye Naruto-sama its also gone too far to reverse, but I can begin a operation to make sure it doesn't spread." Well that made her even sadder.

"Do it" all moving to follow orders he spoke to Natsumi. "Do you want to be a ninja." She nodded frantically in reply. If she could be a ninja she would definitely be able to play with her dad. Even though she was twelve she should have already graduated from the academy, but no one went anymore. Parents didn't want their kids to die in battles so they didn't enroll their child to become shinobi, the Hokage child included. The doctors returned only to put a mask on her face which made her sleepy.

"We will see if that holds true after a few months of training, but if you do pass I'll replace your left eye with a new one." She was getting woozy and quickly falling asleep, "But you have to be really dedicated, after all I did kill my best friend for it." After those words she was asleep.

 **/Flashback End/**

"The Patriots will rise again Natsuki." He sipped his tea looking to his daughters "The village calls for wet-work, and we answer it."

 **/Next Day/**

Naruto was up early as was usual for any shinobi so the patriots were up, and about. They spent mist of their time in the training rooms build underground, built by Ayumu. I would not do you to have the shinobi watch them or see them period. The Patriots were unknown in their service, because all that was ever needed to know was that Naruto commanded them. If the world knew they existed they could not perform as effectively countering forces, or ending conflicts before they began. They wore no insignia showing Konoha affiliation or belonging to a clan. Konoha could never be officially involved, and the Hokage would need plausible deniability. Never telling the Hokage insured that was the case.

Putting on his sherwani he headed to his children's room. The morning was quiet, and thick with morning dew. This morning he was informed that his home was being watched by three ANBU which was expected. What he did not appreciate was Danzo's Root trying to infiltrate his compound. It was a small problem thalas handled easily, but now that his girls are back he would stop future attempts today. He did not need to tell his men to kill them, they were dead when they stepped on the land. Attempts to infiltrate or anything similar would be dealt with fatally.

Four watched his children sleep during the night. He would have to hire a nanny, but not any civilian or just any shinobi. They had to be from a clan, a well known, and respected clan. It would guarantee the that if his girls were not properly seen to the that shame would befall their clan, and that would not be acceptable. He would hire the Hyuga.

Reaching their cribs he could see that they were already awake with curios eyes open wandering, but when he was noticed the squealed happily, and in hunger.

 **/**

With the girls fed, and washed he took them to the yard laying them on soft blankets so they could play, and explore. Once they were off he snapped his fingers for Pestilence.

"Do you remember, Karin Uzumaki?" He asked only to receive a nod "I remember her saying she grew up in Kusa as a child with her mother." He relayed what information he could remember. He was nearly sixty, and he was a fool for a child so he could pay the girl no attention then. "Tell Monkey to keep a look out for the child, and her mother; if he finds you hem I want them here."

"As you wish Naruto-sama." Was Pestilence obedience.

"In a weeks time we will travel to the surrounding Fire country villages." This task needed to be done quickly or the depression may rise. "We will negotiate with them, but if they still disagree they must be disposed of for their taxes are to high." It would slowly bleed Konoha, until they would be forced to annex the surrounding villages by force to sustain themselves.

"Gato, of Gato Corporation is beginning to build his fortune of trade along with illegal contraband should we seize it now?" That would definitely boost the village if the income could become steady.

"No, that man must die at Zubuza's hand as that missions will be a pivotal moment in the child's life." He couldn't risk things changing into unknown. "Have Fox, and Bat find any useful information on the heads of the villages we will go to." They would return home with new treaties of trade or things would get dark fast.

Behind them Otter appeared bowing "Naruto-sama a chūnin has arrived to show you to the council meeting." A grunt was his reply, and order to leave. Naruto done talking to Pestilence gestured him away with a nod. Going to his girls who were playing with pink pedals, and chewing on their fingers he kissed his kids telling them goodbye. "Swallow see to them." A flash of porcelain was his reply, and confirmation. Walking to the gate he thought about this meeting he would be having. It would be gut wrenching but necessary to see his mother, and father. Nearly to the gate "Come along Mouse we've people to meet." Before Naruto could reach the gate he felt a slight weight, but it was gone quickly.

Mouse had turned into shadow, as a Hozuki turns into water binding himself with Naruto's shadow. His masters back was never open.

 **/**

Being led to the Hokage tower was simple, up the stairs in the hall was the council room guarded by joūnin. Though non would admit it Naruto was as a frightening figure with his looks amazingly close to the Yodaime, but the deep scars, and old face along with few wrinkles halted those thoughts. When the doors opened he moved to the center of the room surrounded by Konoha's shinobi, and Civilian council he stood without a twitch in his body.

When the others noticed him they knew they were into deep already. This man was not young to mold, and have go in certain directions. He was a shinobi.

Minato was speechless, while Kushina nearly fainted. She had a family again! "Err let's begin!" Minato said once realizing his staring.

The clans, and civilians moved to be seated while Naruto stood in place. No chair in sight for his comfort.

Koharu deciding to begin the meeting spoke first "Naruto-san welcome to Konoha again, and may we know why you asked to be present today."

Naruto took his time answering "Am I not a old man?" His asked sternly looking to the Hokage never acknowledging Koharu's question. "Excuse us?" Confusion laden from Minato.

"Am I to stand for your amusement while you all sit, hm?" He looked at them all. "So far you are all rude to not see that I am without a chair, a simple thing I am already denied." He would not be belittled by ants!

'Troublesome' was Shikaku's thought. He knew the tactic, to make the man feel as if he needed them, and seem as if he were to be judged. He knew the tactic would fail once he saw the old warrior come in.

"Of course not Naruto-san how foolish, forgive us while we have a chair fetched for you." This surprisingly came from Danzo shocking all accept Naruto.

"Thank you Danzo-san." Was Naruto reply.

Once the chair arrived just as nice, and comfortable as theirs he sat down to address them. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I have come to take the position of clan head seeing as it has been empty since Lady Mito's death." Well they expected that.

"We already have a Uzumaki in the village that will take that position." Stated Minato firmly. He didn't want to give away his fiances birth right. Kushina standing far off was shocked, because while she never denied to becoming clan head she never desired it. Minato, and building a family to call their own was her focus.

"I see her there." He looked at Kushina feeling his heart sink, but held strong "Beautiful hair such as hers belong only to my clan." The red hair originated nowhere else. "She is obviously passed the age to take the position, she has not, because she does not desire so."

Minato shifting his eyes to his fiance searching for her reaction and saw relief in the possibility of not having the responsibility. While he would like to discuss it further with her he knew from that instant what she wanted, and he would see that she had it.

"Let's vote on it then." Minato ordered "All for having Naruto-san as Uzumaki clan head say "I".

It was unanimous. With Naruto the new Clan head other subjects and matters were just static. At the end Naruto stood, and spoke once the civilians left first, but not before introducing themselves.

"Tonight I welcome you to my home to discuss how the Uzumaki clan will benefit the village, and such matters." Surprised at they invitation quickly agreed, but he was not done. "Kushina, come along with me and meet my daughters." That statement grabbed everyone's attention. The clan already having heirs meant he may have them betrothed. Kushina's squeal of excitement echoed loudly.

 **/**

Night had fallen, and only few hours until the fellow clans would head toward his home. He was standing atop the Hokage Monument as the wind billowed around him watching the village come to life during the night. A loud unnatural howl in the air, and Danzo appeared ten feet away from him looking down in the same direction. Simultaneously two Patriots appeared standing close guard behind Naruto as two Root shinobi did the same behind Danzo. "My men did not return so I can assume that they are dead, yes?" Danzo inquired, but he already knew so Naruto did not answer. "I will orchestrate a meeting between You, I, and the the elders including Hiruzen." Danzo had informed. "We can not let Konoha fall, and this depression will see to that." Naruto knew the problems, and the solution. "The Patriots, and Root will synchronize with one another until the village can sustain on it's own again." This was acceptable, because in these times it was becoming more difficult to manage Root with so many mission opportunity. There were very dirty job offers being made that if regular Konoha, or ANBU forces were found being apart of would further hurt the village. "So be it." was Danzo's reply.

Their meeting over with they both disappeared leaving both Patriots, and Root to stare at one another until both masters were out of sight. Another unnatural howl of wind, and the Hokage mountain was empty of life.

 **A/N**

 **Yo! I read the few comments, and I will be giving away more of the story through flashbacks, and conversation. I want the old folks of the Naruto erse to have a more vivid story. The village elders, Danzo, and Hiruzen will be a large part of the story. I figure they have a lot of experience, and resources. I wont neglect the future Konoha twelve though. Everything will workout.**


	6. Chapter 6 Down To Business

**Biju/Summon speech: NO SAKI!**

 _Inner thoughts: Please Don't  
_

"The daughter of the Wind Daimyo has been killed in a incident in the Land Of Ishigakure" Gecko Relayed to Naruto. Currently standing on top of the Hokage monument looking over his compound. He had been coming here often when his thoughts of the future overwhelmed him, and when he had certain pains. The Patriots followed him usually keeping a distance, but his regular shadow Swallow was on a mission.

"Good, while seen as a incident will the investigation show the uses of earth techniques?" This was a sensitive operation that could not be taken lightly, and even though he knew his men never disappointed him they were still only human and made mistakes. Naruto, and Danzo orchestrated a major operation to cause conflict between the Daimyo's of Earth, and Wind so far everything was going perfectly. Last month The Earth Daimyo nearly fell to a failed assassination attempt, and when the assassins origins were looked into it was clear that he was from Suna. A poor civilian with a small family, but when spies reported back he was told the mans family was now several ryo richer. Ever since the country's relations have been strained.

"Yes Naruto-sama we have also seen to stop any messages from one another to inquire whether they had anything to do with these incidents." With no communication between either it would seem as neither would negotiate, and would only settle for blood. Gecko squad had been in charge of handling Winds operations, and so far Naruto had been more than pleased. But as good as he was he made mistake.

"No you have not" Naruto spoke hard. "The Earth Damyo has sent a child on a small journey to the Wind palace." If he was not noticed by Cat then everything could have fallen apart, because of simple arrogance. "Do not let your position as captain cloud your mind, Gecko something as this should not have gone past you!" Cat had been stationed in the desert for any intelligence on whether the Daimyo would have his Samurai pick up their swords soon. "We will be beginning final plans sooner than anticipated go prepare your squad."

Gecko bowed his head lower than usual because of his new found shame, but before he could leave he was stopped. "Gecko do not fail me again!" He felt extremely heavy. Amazing pressure slammed down on him bringing him to his knees cracking the stone beneath him. His heart felt as if it were going to go right out his chest, his back was being crushed he couldn't even lift his head. the pressure was gone just as soon as it had come and he did not wait to be told to leave.

"Now that was impressive" were the words of Jiraiya. Coming during the impressive show of power, and after the dismissal of the mysterious shinobi. "We haven't meet formally I'm-" He was caught off before he could begin his foolish dance. Naruto had seen that mockery of a greeting plenty of times he had no interest of seeing it again.

"I know who you are sage, now what is it you want." He had missed his master greatly when his was a boy, and often in times of uncertainty looked for his guidance only to find a grave marker. As he grew, as he fought, and as he killed his ideals of peace heavily instilled by his former master changed drastically. He realized he didn't care for the world peace Jiraiya talked so much about. If Konoha was safe, and her civilians smiled then he had no problems with letting the world burn around it. "Tell me what you want Jiraiya, are you here to annoy me maybe?" He had heard of how he was caught peeping last night, and had been bragging about the treasure of the Inuzuka Clan.

"No no nothing like that, but I must ask what are you and Danzo planning?" It would take a delirious fool to ignore them speaking often to one another. It was others as well that were speaking with him, but only the village elders. He knew they weren't forming a old persons club, or at least he hoped so. Koharu, and Homura had always been close with Danzo so that was not all to surprising, but what was is that there little group now included Naruto. He had no true power in village politics like the elders, but that was only a matter of time. Naruto had been friendly with major figures in Konoha. Last week he was invited to the Hyuga clan home to meet with their elders, and not the clan head the same happened with the Uchiha. Even the clan heads had to take coucil from the elders of their clan, because their knowledge and experience could not simply be ignored.

"I am planning nothing, why?" Naruto knew he was not being discreet within Konoha, but no one could say he was doing anything suspicious. A new clan head going around making friends with other clan heads was not dubious, but politics. Waiting for a answer he would not receive he continued to speak on "Your presence is annoying Jiraiya go speak silently with your student I wont entertain it." The Morning sun was beginning to rise from behind him, and his daughters would wake soon. He usually was the first thing they saw in the morning, but Kushina had fallen in love with them immediately. She now fed them, washed them, and played with them until they either napped, or slept entirely. It was unnecessary with the Hyuga nanny now resding on his property to watch his girls. She was offered from the elders to him so that the two clans could work closely in the future.

"Your a sage too aren't you?" His face now serious, and his tall stature intimidating. White long spikey hair barely moving in the breeze. The power previously showed was normal, but enhanced. It was sage chakra mixed with his own, but it was refined to such a level that it left out unneeded stress. Using sage chakra was like using a muscle the more used the more it grew in strength, and the better the control. It could exhaust you if not careful with the use of it. "I know you are so no need to answer that, how about you and I have ourselves a spar?"

"Yes that sounds exciting!" A smile on his old face he truly was exited. Even before coming back to the past he had run out of worthy opponents long ago. Since he barely escaped with his life killing Sasuke he had been unsatisfied in battle. They had been true gods of war it was a shame they were on opposite sides. "Bring, a medic with you."

"Now thats just arrogant don't you think?" Old folks held onto too much pride

"When you are defeated you will regret one not being there." Done with his talk he left to see his daughters.

/Uzumaki Compound/

"Say '"Kushi" Kushina had been trying to get the girls to say her name for over two months now, but she never had any success. She would bribe them with sweets, stuffed toys, and even held them in the air with her chains; they loved that. She was running out of ideas, and Naruto had not been of any help. 'They can do whatever they like' was always his reply. She would have to ask Mikoto for advice on how she got Itachi to say "mommy"

Naruto had offered her to move into the compound with her, but Minato was not allowed to stay with her. He liked his private life, and the eyes of the Hokage's personal guards would invade his space. While excited for the offer she could not accept, her place was beside Minato always; she just decided to wake early, and be with the girls dawn till dusk.

Quickly moving her eyes to the gate she saw Naruto coming home, but he stopped his travel. Appearing from thin air was a tall man wearing all black with a skull faced mask telling Naruto something she could not hear. When done talking he moved behind Naruto bowed, and vanished "That's new." Her uncle seemed to have many secrets, and the mysterious shinobi often appearing at his side was one of them. When he continued toward her she pretended to be paying attention to the girls, which she was not doing a very good job of seeing as they were now with the nanny.

"Hello Kushina I'm glad your here again." He couldn't get enough of his mother doting over his little girls constantly pampering, and spoiling them. She handled them with soft hands, and focused eyes she never missed a thing unless she wasn't being nosey. "I will be leaving in a week, but you must stay here in the compound." He told her this

"Huh, why?" She couldn't stay here for a week, just to watch the pedals fall. Her, and Minato had plans on certain nights. They were trying to make a child after all.

"We will be having a guest coming soon, but I can not welcome her." Karin's mother had been found, but the villagers had not been kind in releasing her so he would send a message to Monkey to take her anyway, inconvinces would be handled with deadly force. Apparently the village had been using her as a quick fix for injuries feeding off her body's chakra to heal wounds, and replenish health. It was a disgusting technique then as it is now. "She is family." Looking at her deeply, and receiving a nod in understanding he went to prepare for his travels. "She is heavily pregnant, and will be due soon be sure to take extra care of her."

"Family..." She was not sure how to feel all of sudden. Her uncle coming to Konoha claiming her as his niece, and also having two daughters of his own was so far more than amazing for her, but now another was on the way another that was pregnant. 'Where's my baby damnit!'

Naruto had replaced his clothes he had being wearing for comfort away, and started wearing his armor once more. Today he would be battling Jiraiya, and tonight he would leave to negotiate with Fire Country's surrounding villages about their fees on resources. When completed international trade could continue, but that would take significantly longer as transportation for imports, and export were heavily reduced to nothing. He would also have to meet Danzo to discuss the further details of their plans, but before he looked to his right noticing Kaguya standing under a sakura tree.

"How much blood are you going to spill?" It was a simple question he would not answer, because he did not need to explain himself. "I've seen the looks you've been getting recently, they think your crazy." She had a specter like form with him being the only one to see, and hear her. When she would speak he would answer, but mostly he kept quiet maybe answering with a grunt or 'hn'.

Walking toward him, and checking over his armor she looked him over carefully. Since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War he had been constantly busy with his new goal, and the stress from it did not do well for his body's appearance. A hand on his covered stomach she hummed "I can feel my will inside you, but it can never over power you." She smirked at that knowing she would never tame him. She was now occupying the Reaper Death Seal which was not by choice, but better than her alternative.

"I will be facing Jiraiya today in a spar." He had little time, but he would do it anyway. Jiraiya would not turn down the opportunity to determine his strength for himself. "First we must see Danzo."

 **/Root base/**

Walking through the dark hall of the Foundation he noticed he was being watched by several Root shinobi, but none would engage. The Foundation was a maze of twist, and turns even some genjutsu to confuse trespassers. Now finding himself in the middle of a large room spotting Danzo staring into oblivion he relayed his information. "The Daimyo's daughter is dead along with communication being non existent." Their plans had been going very well, but due to the child being caught by Cat things would be moving further ahead which worked just fine. "A boy was seen going to to Wind he was recongnized as the bastard child of the Earth Daimyo." Moving to stand beside Danzo he stared into oblivion along with him. "I ordered the death of the child, and the body to be sent back to his father." War now inevitable.

Danzo could honestly say he was surprised, but he did not show it. "Root will quickly offer their services to the Earth Daiymo to kill his enemies, while your Patriots do the same With the Wind Daimyo." They would be playing both sides of the war while draining their employers gold chests, but They had other secretive plans as well some that they did not tell one another. "The Hidden Villages will offer them no support as they are still recovering themselves from war." Their samurai would have to do for their private war. "We will have to kill one of them along with their court officials we cannot allow them to figure out outside forces orchestrated their conflict."

"I agree I will be having the Patriots leave tonight in direction for Wind." They would handle the war while he went to separate villages.

"Be sure to show Jiraiya no mercy, his meddling is quite troubling." He would be there as well to determine this mans skill.

 **/Training Field 7/**

"When a messenger couldn't find you I assumed you'd be taking a nap as old folks do." Jiraiya had teased, but was not alone in his arrival. Hiruzen, Homura, and Koharu was there along with Kushina. Some clan shinobi were there mainly Uchiha, and Hyuga.

"This will be interesting." Hiruzen knew this fight would answer a few of his questions, but he was now hoping his student be humiliated for the old person jab.

"Kick the perverts ass!" Was kushina's encouragement for her uncle. Jiraiya was overdue for a ass whooping, and seeing as Tsunade was gone her uncle would have to do it.

"Luckily the ANBU found you, and reported your location." The old man was still being watched which was protocol for new members of the village.

"I am busy today let's begin." He had no time for conversation. Pressing the seal on his armors left peck he unsealed his weapons.

"Sensei you'll be the referee won't you?" He had no fighting position yet, he had a touch of flare and would surprise the old man.

Couching a bit he waited for the Sanin.

 **/Begin/**

Rushing at joūnin speeds he sent a punch toward Naruto's chest that was deflected, but he quickly spun bringing his elbow toward the side of the head when that failed he spun around again sliding a low kick toward the ankles, but his opponent jumped into the air striking a straight kick at his chest. This continued for several minutes before Jiraiya retreated. "Alright let's get serious." As soon as his words were spoken a bone shattering kick entered his ribs sending him across the training ground. A quick recovery and he saw another Naruto.

A blur of speed and he was knocked to his left while another quick punch knocked him to his right. Two blurs dashed around him attacking him relentlessly. He bent backwards with his back nearly touching the ground dodging a swift kick, but looking up from his position he noticed the other Naruto had a fist racing toward his face.

Substituting with a log that was destroyed along with the ground. Large chunks of earth had flown high into the air from the attack were now being used as projectiles while falling back down. Like speeding kunai they rushed past his head while he dodged out of the way. It spoke of strength near or exactly like Tsunade it was unreal and he had not expected it.

Naruto, and his clone were blurs once again only noticed when they stopped moving to kick another earth chunk toward jiraiya. **"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!"** Mud spewing from Jiraiya's mouth forming a sturdy wall now took the blows of stone. When the attacks stopped he jumped over the wall handseals already in blurring motion **"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"** A large ball of flame headed toward the two but before the impact they were gone.

A sweeping kick to his ankles bent him backwards but his reflexes came in and his hands shot out for a back flip only for his mouth to widen in pain. Before his palms could touch the ground a powerful kick to his mid back sent him across the field once again. The two Naruto's standing side by side looking unimpressed.

"Amazing!" Were the combined thoughts of everyone watching. His fighting style was pure speed, and power. The combined attacks of him, and the clone were flawless. There were no instructions given, but the clone moved perfectly in sync to the original. The fight was back on when oil shot out from the woods only to be combined with flame heading toward Naruto.

Ignoring the heat now surrounding them they both separated when a shed sized toad jumped toward them sword in hand. The original Naruto was now dodging the sword slashes three toward his head, and another at his stomach, but a quick spin and snap kick to the face unsummoned the toad. He felt memories invade his mind of a fight he didn't have knowing his clone was dispelled.

"Your pretty amazing I gotta say I didn't expect such skill from a mercenary." At that they both rushed in dancing around the other in kicks and punches, but only Naruto could land his hits. "I've seen many wars child, and I've faced many enemies." A uppercut to Jiraiya's jaw sent him airborne, but his ankle was grabbed and his body was swung into the ground. Naruto looking at the man in the crater quickly turns around punching another Jiraiya in the face sending him toward his sensei. He heard a poof of the shadow clone occupying the crater. "You are a veteran of two wars while I am one of many, there is no comparison boy." Moving to leave he spoke again. "Let's continue another time, I have other affairs."

 **/Hokage Tower/**

"We were right to give him clan head position" Koharu spoke. "Though they were not fighting each other as seriously it was a nice display, and it showed Jiraiya being outmatched." How they had not heard of him at all during their years was still a large mystery, but one not focused on much. "He uses clones for coordinated, and well timed attacks, but we only saw his taijustu performed."

"I was told he left the village" Minato's ANBU had given weekly updates of his whereabouts. "Where ever he is going his shinobi are sure to follow." That was also a small mystery who were the strange shinobi, and how come he hasn't seen them yet. No one can give a clear description not even the Hyuga claiming they only see formless blobs of Chakra. "Any idea on what him, and Danzo are so familiar about?" It couldn't be ignored that they were associates, and that in itself was disturbing. Danzo's pals usually ended up dead, and with Root soon to be disbanded he had not been the friendliest of people.

"Its possible that they are old friends of war." When you made a friend on a battle field you had a partner for life. Watching one another's back in chaos filled land you learned to know that person better than anyone ever could. "Its also possible with Naruto being a former Mercenary had several private contracts from Danzo." The idea was if the money was there so was Naruto.

"Yes even a man like Danzo needs friends."

 **/Shinraha/**

Fifty miles from Konoha inside the Land Of Fire was a small village with less than three hundred occupants. Swallow was here looking for someone who would be escorted away from the town in a day. Finding the small home of her target she entered, and waited until night fall to confront her prey.

Atsuko was the person she had come to see ordered by Lord Naruto. This woman has been a Care provider for the majority of her life, and now at the age of forty-nine she would now become a glorified nanny. She had been offered a job opportunity from someone in the Fire Capital which was odd because they wouldn't usually hire from outside the city. Naruto had investigated further, and discovered they were really looking for a nanny to watch, and care for the Fire Lords second son. Paranoia had set in the current Fire Daimyo, and he chose to hire unusually, but this information was very tightly held. Discovering that Atsuko was chosen Naruto dispatched Swallow to put a long term operation in play.

Hearing her target entering the home she slinks into the shadows. Atsuko a medium sized woman with a beautiful face, auburn hair, fair skin, and green eyes entered to undress, and pack for her trip. Before doing so she heard a sound from a dark corner moving closer to get a better look she was frozen in place by a glowing crimson eye now spinning and turning into a hypnotizing kaleidoscope.

 **"Tsukuyomi!"**

Next all she knew was darkness, and red skies. She was confused, and scared looking frantically for a way out but none existed. Turning around she came face to mask with who put her in this strange world. "What do you want please I don't have anything!" She never had any involvement with shinobi before, and didn't want to now.

"Welcome to my world for the next seventy-two hours I am god." She didn't know Itachi, but his theatrics were well known. She could see the panic in Atsuko's eyes so she decided to do he job quickly. "I will tell you of the Patriots, our philosophy, and our goal." It was obvious the woman never heard of such a group. "With this information you will mold your young charge with beliefs that the Patriots are the only true protectors of the Land Of Fire." Moving toward the fearful woman she held out her hand "let's begin."

Naruto had planned that if the Patriots had control over the Daimyo, and his court then unlimited resources would be at his disposal. He had not told Danzo of these plans nor anyone else except Swallow. Having the child grow on facts that the Patriots were always around, and always watching would have him highly in favor of such a secretive group. Atsuko would not fail, and she would not remember this meeting only that she knew the Patriots existed for the greater good.

 **/Mura Village/**

In a large home sat Naruto at a dinner table facing a family of three. A young man with his wife and child restrained, and gagged. Staring at the young man in annoyance over his stubbornness he decided to try another approach. "You are Charging Konoha triple what other villages are, and that is unacceptable." His wrinkles curves at his displeasure.

"Fuck you!" Negotiations with the young never really worked. "You people use our land as a stomping ground to swing your dick at each other, and have the nerve to demand we lower our prices." During the war his village had barely made it, but his fellow villagers were strong and he was more than happy when ideas came on how to stabilize their own economy. Konoha would always be ostracized while demanding more money from them, but showing other smaller similar villages favor.

"Tell me who would run the village after your death?" Naruto honestly saw some of himself in this boy, but not much. The man was stubborn, hot headed, fierce, and because of those things he would break. When Naruto realized having the louder voice, and strength didn't always mean victory he began to listen, and developed the thirst for knowledge. If Iruka could see him now he'd be terrified, but somewhere inside proud.

Looking to his son quickly, and then back to Naruto he lied. "Someone will be elected to take care of our people."

"You're lying this village isn't one ran by elections, but by bloodline." He had already known that much from Fox's info. "When I kill you the responsibility will go on to your son, but seeing as he is not of age your wife will be the regent until he can properly do so." The look of surprise, and fear was now more obvious than ever. Clearing his throat he started again "Can we negotiate?"

Spitting on Naruto's armor was his strong denial. "No, now leave!" He wouldn't entertain this any longer. Seeing Naruto wipe off the fluid from his person he felt a small satisfaction.

"So be it." A kunai from the shadows flew past Naruto's ear, and into the non negotiating fools forehead. Hearing the muffled screams, and panicked movements of the now widowed wife, and young son he turned to the wife looking straight into her eyes. "Can you, and I negotiate?" Her rapid up and down nods made him release a grunt of relief.

/Konoha/

"Kushina-sama" turning to find the new voice she found a darkly garbed man in strange shinobi armor. He was wearing a monkey mask, signifying ANBU, but she knew he didn't belong to Konoha. He must be one of Naruto's she figured, but before investigations could go on she noticed the small bundle in his arms.

"What's going on, who are you?" She hasn't attacked due to his mysterious package that oddly resembled a baby.

"I am Monkey a servant of Naruto." He introduced himself. "I was charged with bringing the recently found Uzumaki woman here, but there were circumstances."

"Like?" holding out her arms for the child she wanted to see, and now holding noticed the red hair signifying Uzumaki traits.

"The woman was pregnant during travel, and had given birth on the road." He watched her examine the child. "The stress of the birth along with previous strains of being used by her village lead to her death."

She was saddened not to meet another family member, but it was not as great as her joy for holding another babe in her arms. Looking at Monkey she sighed "Naruto's not going to be happy about this."

"No he is not" the monotone voice of Pestilence startled them both. The only ones he never seemed to frighten was Lord Naruto, and Swallow. "Let's settle her in." All now moving toward the nursery.

"What's her name?" She questioned while letting the babe hold her fingers.

"Karin, Uzumaki Karin"

/Suna Desert/

"How exactly can you help me" In the middle of the desert was a bowing Gecko, and in front a man dressed in ceremonial battle clothing native to his land. This man was the Daimyo of Wind, and around him were several samurai.

"I have noticed the rising animosity between Wind, and Earth we will offer your our skills for a price of course." He was now surrounded by his squad, but they were camouflaged with the surrounding elements. "I can offer The Patriots to fight beside you for a price ofcourse."

"You do not fight beside me, but for me!" This fool would go, and test the soon to be deployed forces from Earth. He would Use these "Patriots" as measure sticks for his own observation.

"As you wish, but you will have to pay all the same." Payment was non-negotiable.

"I've never heard of The Patriots before nor of their feats." The Elemental Nations were riddled with mercenary groups though they never lasted usualy being hunted down by the Hidden Villages. "You must be new?"

"No my lord we are not." Here they were unknown, but in times before they were boogeymen. "Our only home is the battlefield sadly." He was speaking the truth for not only himself, but of The Patriots entirely especially Naruto. "We do very well to conceal ourselves."

He would take the shinobi's word knowing he didnt have much choice in having support from the Hidden Village in his lands. Hopefully having these "Patriots" would end this war much faster than anticipated. "Very well follow me."

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it took awhile, but I was searching things like research, fight scenes, porn, and names to match the characters personality. I'm trying to make this new Naruto different, but also with the same roots as his younger self. Anyways review & fav!


	7. Expansion

**Daimyō Palace**

"Thank you for me meeting with us in the late hours Daiymo-sama, let's get to business quickly. My acquaintance, and I are in need of your help to provide for the future of Konoha, and Fire Country as a whole." Danzo had organized a meeting with the Daiymo through several political ties. A favor here, and there and you had yourself a face to face conversation with the highest authority in the country. Though Konoha operated completely separate from Fire country the Hidden Village was the protectorate of the nation. It was the defender of its untrained civilians, and the first responders to foreign threats.

In this private room was the Daiymo, Danzo, and Naruto with the Daiymo sitting across from them on the other side of a long wooden table. From the designs, and deep carvings it was made professionally by someone who practiced their craft to perfection, but the problem being woodwork extravagant as this was not a specialty of Fire Country. It was from the Land Of Wood Naruto, and Danzo could tell immediately. Relations between the two villages was seldom to nonexistent seeing how neither had the need to interact with the other. Barely did Konohas ANBU cross blades with the Prañja assassins, but this table proved that someone within the Daiymo inner circle had connections with the land, and that would need to be investigated.

Outside the room were Root, and The Patriots one of each had come along to watch over their masters back. Both hidden in shadow on high alert in case of any betrayal either from the other or the Daiymo. Pestilence, and a veteran of Root Hyō stayed on high alert during this secret meeting knowing that what was to be discussed may potentially get their masters black-listed.

"Tell what is it you want so I can return to my chambers." He knew the meeting was scheduled to happen, but choosing to meet it in the late hours of the night left much to be desired. Shinobi and their constant tiptoeing around one another. "You pulled a lot of strings Danzo I hope you have something worthwhile." Only three of the guardian ninja were with him. Two outside guarding the door, and his personal guard Zhou a bald man with few scars.

"Me and my associate need your permission to begin a new organization of intelligence gathering within Konoha, and around the elemental nations." This bold demand definitely grabbed their attention.

"Why would I approve of something like this? You would never be allowed to set-up in another's country to spy on them whenever you pleased." He understood the concept, but he needed to know much more before he could ever agree to such a illegal project. "Tell me Uzumaki-san what reason does Fire Country need for more intelligence? Are we not the strongest nation?" Looking at the old blonde man who had said nothing, but in his name during introductions he wanted his opinion for what little he would listen to it.

Naruto had been sitting, and listening to the proposal silently, and while not unprepared he was not expecting his two cents to be so readily asked. "Konoha has just seen its 3rd war within seventy years, and though we have come out on top of those battles our last two has cost us a kage, and more resources than we can produce." All were listening to his words closely. "The Second Shinobi War could have been prevented if our expanse of information was wider, and broader. If that were the case our allies like the Village Hidden Within The Whirlpool would still be here today or at least a more favorable amount of clansmen. The third war we barely made it through only due to a man using a experimental technique for mass area effect" Naruto concluded.

"Yes these are facts, but we of the Fire Nation are still here, and though our allies are not our own survival was always, and will always be our best interest." The Daimyō would need more convincing if they wanted to begin their new project. "Why bother with me at all when you ninja have been doing what you've wanted for years?" Looking at the men before him he could already figure their reason. Everyone sitting around the table was old with experience some with battles of life, and death and others with long years of politics.

Naruto, and Danzo stared at the Lord Of Fire keeping silent knowing he would figure their reasons out eventually. "Ah I see. You didn't go to your Hokage, because if he were to approve your new organization would be under his jurisdiction meaning he could oversee it personally if he so chose." Earning a grunt from Naruto, and a tightend jaw from Danzo he had hit the nail on the head. "What is this project your working on that even your Kage can have no hand in?" Leaning forward with sharp eyes placing his elbows on the table while connecting his fingers he waited patiently for their response.

"As you know my Root force was ordered to be disbanded after a few years of the war. It is now apparent that the time is drawing near for me to shut down operations." It left a bitter taste in his mouth to even say so.

"Was "Root" not a private force to go, and run vigilante black op missions in? I've been in the loop a while thanks to Hiruzen so why would I continue such a freelance orginization?" If they thought he was some naive civilian ruler than they were mistaken, but looking at the hard faces of these men he saw no shock displayed from his knowing.

"While Root did mainly, and only take part in Black Op missions they were all for the prosperity of this country. It was a endless well of information, but it was small, and could not be everywhere at once meaning things would slip past us often." Danzo defended his forces, and would have continued if not for Naruto interrupting. Hiruzen always got his blood boiling even miles away.

"You see Daimyō-sama Konoha is second in the international game of intelligence far behind Kumogakure. Ever since the falling of Hidden Whirlpool, Konoha has been seen as unreliable. If they could so easily lose their allies they could lose anything." That was something the Fire Lord was not aware of it seemed Hiruzen had not thought to include such information.

"The destruction, and near annihilation of the Uzumaki clan has left a stain on Konoha's reputation. This new project would put us at number one again within the information networks across the lands." Standing from his seat and starting to move about the room Naruto began to get a little more animated. "With Root being shutdown we would have to move all experienced shinobi under Danzo's command to Konoha's regular shinobi forces where they will undoubtedly be wasting their skills, but a loop hole also exist so that we may use these men.

"What loophole?" They had every bit of the Fire Lords Attention now.

"None of my men are registered under Konoha's shinobi ranks, and have no title such as genin they also have no headband to signify then being ninja." Danzo had made his self known once more while Naruto began to sit down. "They are civilians if they are not in Root, and my lord I can say that are not meant for the civilian life."

"So by my agreeing to this you keep your operations going, but now you'd be legal and recognized operators of Konoha shinobi affairs, correct?" It made plenty of sense now why he would be needed to birth such a program. With his support, and seal of approval they could not be touched by Konoha even when operating within its walls. "What is this Project called, and what is its purpose?"

Naruto decided to answer him "It will be called the C.I.A which is short for Central Intelligence Agency, and we'd be specializing in information gathering. Either to protect the country, or by being one step ahead in covert operations with other nations." Sounded a lot like what ANBU was for. "We will not exist inside of Konoha nor outside of it."

"I don't know much about covert affairs, but I do know that is what ANBU was specifically created for." He heard tales of what those who didn't exist did in the night, and he'd didn't want a international incident by letting more faceless men loose.

"There is only one hundred, and fifty ANBU members at a time Daimyō-sama that is the reason Root exist simply because that is not enough even less if you account that other villages have these special divisions as well to protect their own interest." Danzo revealed a manila folder with several papers authorizing the the creation, and purpose of the CIA. If they were being completely honest there was plenty more happening with the CIA, but if everything were to be told they would never be approved to operate.

Leaning back in his chair he sat for several minutes in silence going over the information he received deciding whether or not to allow a new shadow like organization. It would not be under the jurisdiction of the Hokage, but he didn't want to be bothered with it either he liked not being to heavily involved with shinobi. Done thinking he sat up straight "Zhou have my official stamp brought here." After a few moments he read, signed, and stamped the papers approving the CIA. "While Konoha has no authority over you I will not let you roam free from time to time I will have a guardian or two within the CIA to see how things are operating if I'm left unsatisfied I'll destroy it." With his warning given he left. "Have a safe travel gentlemen."

Both standing and bowning to the retreating back of their Daimyō "We will thank you Daimyō-sama."

 **/Forest Path/**

Inside a nice sized stagecoach being driven by Hyō Naruto, and Danzo made their way back toward Konoha. Not much speaking happened between the two other than what needed to be done for their goals to be accomplished. Tonight was a different matter seeing how they could now move forward with their covert plans. "We've received a mission request from The Land Of Snow. Do to Kazahana the brother to the ruling Daimyō wants us to start a rebellion so that he can initiate a coup."

Danzo could care less about why Root, and The Patriots were needed what he was concerned with was the pay. 30 million was the offered amount which Danzo knew was a lie. He'd had Dotō, and his affiliates researched and found the man had a habit of killing those he owed large amounts to. Regardless if he managed his way inside the lands under the guise of helping Dotō he could get a few blueprints of their ever progressing technology.

Though only meeting Dotō a few times, and none of them pleasant Naruto knew the benefits of returning to the Land Of Snow. While the two scientist were good at what they did they would be a lot better with similar minds among them. The R&D teams would be essential for the CIA. "I know of Dotō, and I also know he we will sooner betray us than reward our work, but I see no reason not to accept the request." Relaying his acceptance of the mission he decided to elaborate for the sake of wasting time. "With the land being pressed further, and further into cival war we could have men get in unnoticed. While the Daiymō is doing his best to keep the peace Dotō, and his men are making everyday life very unpleasant." Looking out the widow he cleared his throat, and continued.

"We may be able to offer some of their more specialized citizens asylum in Konoha as official members of the CIA preferably their scientist." Danzo nodded his head to that reasoning finding what he heard made plenty of sense if you're not going to get paid you need something of if not more value. Why take a few blueprints when a the mind was available. "I already have two scientist from there, but with a few more and a couple engineers the CIA would do well in having operators in the field well equipped.

"We may need a expansive team to handle the separate operations. Two teams of five Root each will go within the next two weeks after we know the layout of the land." It was easy to get into a country it was hard to get out of a war zone.

"No need for two teams of Root to be deployed I'll have five of my men go as well to make up the other half Danzo." He didn't need emotionless drones kidnapping their future employees.

"Very well" Danzo agreed. "Did you notice his table? Its from the land of wood obvious from the intricate carvings." Looking out the window along with Naruto he explained his plans to come. "If someone close is affiliated with them or if it was a gift we must know quickly." Things like this is what the CIA would be for, because even a minor table could lead to larger possible problems, but two men were not enough watch the world.

 **/Land Of Wind/**

"This campaign has been going quite well for me thanks to you Gecko. Another week, and I'll have that pigs head on a pike!" The Daimyō of the Land Of Wind was a violent, and greedy man. The private war between Wind, and Earth had been going well for the two shadow organisations. Only the Daimyō's and a small few of officials knew of their existence the samurai who did know of them had fallen in battle. It would be easy to assassinate the Daimyō along with his court.

The Earth Daiymō had brought the battle to the country of Wind instead of having his own lands destroyed through combat. Who would complain about misplaced or bloodied sand? For two months they had been paying foreign ninja to fight in their way, and now it seemed those funds were drying up meaning a end was approaching. The Earth Daimyō had dismissed his hired Root shinobi unable to afford them, but they were still very close disguised as medics, and other mediocre people. The Wind Daimyō had little money to spar, but his pride would not allow him to admit such a claim. Neither could continue the war without going into state funds, and that would result in protest or possible uprising.

"Leave me now Gecko we will speak another time." With his que to leave he shushined away. Their camp was filled with tents, and multiple glowing orange fires warming the samurai in these cold desert nights. Within a isolated tent a few yards from the rest Gecko appeared again inside was his squad. "Captain while you were away we received a hawk from pestilence" Spoke boar. Grabbing the scroll, and reading it for himself he took a deep breath.

"Alright you all have five minutes to gather you gear. It's time Wrap things up." Gripping the scroll tightly with his gloved hand it ingnited into flames now destroyed. "Naruto-sama wants us back before the sun rises tomorrow, this now being known we'll have to improvise and kill the closest target which being the Wind Daimyō." Looking to his left he called Otter. "Send a discreet letter to the Root team telling them to return to Konoha immediately." It was time get things rolling.

 **/2 a.m/**

The night was cool as usual when Gecko, and his squad began to move silently through the camps. Shrouded in darkness completely, and only orange flames licking their silhouette briefly. Their rushed foot steps were silent thanks to the enhanced combat suits while they jumped, and slide to their destination. Coming toward the largest tent surrounded by several samurai on guard they paused the momentum. With their earlier viewing ten samurai were counted now know what their opposition looked like they each unsheathed their tools mainly kunai,and shuriken. Gecko squad turned translucent jumping over the shielding cover, and silently rushed their opponents.

Looking ahead one samurai noticed the light rising of sand seeming to head their way. He wanted to believe it was only the night breeze, but he'd rather take heat for being wrong than being dead. Looking to his right he turned to inform his commanding officer.

Otter sprinted toward the samurai who had taken noticed of the disturbance in the land. His head now turned to inform his superior she took the chance to kill two birds with one stone. Leaping in the air and putting chakra in the soul of her feet had two-one inched straight knives released from the soles of her boots. While the two spoke briefly she aimed for the open necks quickly piercing both their jugulars, and snapping their necks once the bodies hit the floor.

Gecko had moved quickly penetrating his targets armor, and stabbing the heart. Laying his lifeless opponent down he looked to see if they had been noticed, but the lack of vengeful screaming proved they were not. The rest were quickly killing their targets being careful not to clash blades unless the wanted to be discovered. Boar had just kicked the back of a samurais legs disturbing his balance while taking advantage of the opening quickly lashing two shuriken deep into his skull. While the silent killings continued Gecko jumped on top on the Daimyō's tent silently moving across until he found a opening right above the snoring ruler.

Reaching into his pack grabbing a spool of ninja-wire, and a clear vial of thick clear liquid he ordered his men to dispose of the bodies then separate to kill the unguarded court officials. It made their job easier when the Wind Daimyō brought them along not trusting them to rule accordingly in his absence. Now with the bodies gone, and his squad scattered he lowered the wire into the sleeping mans tent.

Once the wire hung above his lips he slowly poured drops down the lining which led, and fell off and onto the targets lips. When he licked his lips it was already decided he would die in his sleep. Quickly retreating the wire he went to the rendezvous point to debrief, and move toward Konoha.

 **/Uzumaki Compound/**

The twins had been up early as usual outside moving bout constantly in the yard though recently they had started taking their first steps. Short blond, and red hair attached to small bodies constantly in motion zipped around. On a picnic blanket set up outside was Karin silently sleeping she was not a early riser like the twins. "Miyako, Ren you two little devils better come eat breakfast!" that was Kushina's voice ordering the toddlers to come, and eat. Looking back to their aunt they grabbed each others hand, and ran in the opposite direction away from her screaming the entire time. "AHHHHHHHHHH" were their cries while they waddled away from the big red meanie. When they smile you could see the beginning of their teething process surly to cause more trouble, and more noise from their irritation. Making it about twelve feet they were gently lifted into the air, and brought backwards due to Kushina grasp with her chains.

"Okay you two come eat" holding them in her arms she walked back toward Karin. Lately Kushina had been noticing more, and more of the black clad shinobi around the compound even conversing with a few. Naruto definitely kept them busy, and while she wasn't ignorant to the meaning of having a private force of shinobi they haven't caused the Hokage, or Konoha any problems. It was possible that Minato was waiting to exclude Root from Konoha to notify Naruto that his force would have to retire, or become his own personnel guards, and guards only.

Naruto had been extremely busy with talking to clan elders, and having meetings with Danzo along with the other two village elders. Jiraiya had suspected that her uncle was up to no good, but he usualy distracted his personnel investigation for his research purposes. Kushinas own personnel problems had also been a bit of a worry, because of the Kyubi causing her serve pains when she was not within the compound. Minato had taken a look at her seal, but there was noting out of place. When she spoke with Naruto from time to time it seemed as if the kyubi was reaching to get to him. Whatever the problem she would have the seal tightened before it could cause problems to her body, and damage her womb.

Waking up Karin got her a small tantrum, but the girls had to eat Naruto would return soon from his trip with Fire Country.

 **/Uchiha Hideout/**

"Cat what is the progress of the recruits?" Over the past few years Naruto, and the Patriots had been recruiting young men, and women for future large, and expansive operations. They had one hundred recruits who had now been training for three to five years now, and while some were doing fantastic they had not earned the title Patriot, or the mask that would be their new identity. They had been found on the streets freshly kicked out of orphanages due to being to old, some had been in dead end careers. Naruto had started early in handling all resources that the Patriots would need, but seeing as they would be merging with ROOT newly creating the CIA he would need to have more. He had exclusive contract's with black smiths ordering special metals, materials and things that could be considered highly explosive. Kunai, shuriken, swords, and other tools for shinobi had been made in bulk while being stocked until operations could properly begin.

"They are progressing well Naruto-sama the enhancement suits have been double their performance" was Cat's reply after appearing behind Naruto. As they strolled threw the halls he could hear the grunts, and pounding of hand to hand combat along with weapons training. "Where's Eiko?" He would need to speak to her, and Katashi about the new scientist, and engineers coming in the next month. "They are in the R&D department calibrating a few things my lord." They good thing about those two was that they were workaholics especially with the blueprints Naruto provided they went to work immediately, and had come up with new inventions based of off a few sketches. "Have them brought to me immediately or I'll be waiting forever." His order given she disappeared, but not soon after Kaguya appeared.

"The future is going to be very different." She now just appeared, and left when she felt the need it was nothing, but a annoyance to Naruto seeing as she always had opinions, suggestions, or out right criticism of his plans, or tactics. "When are you returning to that cesspit you call a village i would like to see the girls." Her long hair blew in the nonexistent breeze while staring into his eyes. His tall stature, and sturdy frame always drew her attention though his glacier like eyes always angered her. Let it be said that Kaguya was not a woman known for her patience. "We will return shortly after all is in order." Walking into the foyer he went to sit in a throne made specially for him seeing how Ayumu didn't want Naruto ruing his newly created floors by randomly creating chairs out of the ground. With her question answered she went to watch the sweating monkeys roll around fighting each other.

With a moment to himself now he would finally be able to rest for what little time he had, since leaving to meet the Daimyo. Closing his, and relaxing his breaths he began to drift off.

 **/FlashBack-Midday/**

"MOVE KEEP MOVING" three black clad blurs sprinted threw grey smoke so thick they could hear the choking of everyone who couldn't escape the formless mist. Suna was falling apart building by building everywhere was a explosion causing more, and more casualties. Mothers ran with their child held tight in their arms, men stumbled over debris and rubble only to be killed by entire crumbling towers. Gaara had been killed in a coup executed just minutes ago, now The Land Of Wind was a hotbed of simultaneous extremist attacks from all corners. Information on the extremists was little, a blunder in their agents led to the three shinobi being in Suna now. These figures running to escape death from above were The Patriots elite unknown forces dedicated to preserving the balance of what little peace existed, but their late arrival may have undone that.

 **/10 Minutes Earlier/**

"Falcon activate your byukugan, and see if there are any charges in the Kage's tower." The Patriots were in Suna for one reason, and one reason only the death or Capture of the "Dying Wind". For months this group of terrorists had been attacking the country of Wind in hopes of starting a rebellion, and so far they had been successful. They had been the cause for thousands of deaths of civilians, politicians, and retired war veterans; two months ago they made their official decleration on war on Sunagakure when they assassinated the Kazekage's sister, and her infant child. Now due to a slip in information it was discovered that they were now hiding directly in the walled village to eliminate the royal family completely.

Three Patriots Falcon, Bear, and Snake concealed themselves in the alley while their armor automatically camouflaged into the surroundings. "There are no charges set in or near the vicinity of the tower" was Falcons observation, but before they could take a breath of air a suspicious person in full native civilian clothing began to move quickly toward a heavily populated area. "Watch him he's possibly a tourist, but his movements speak of training" ordered Bear. Falcon used his Byuakugan to check for anything harmful under the males clothing, but nothing important or dangerous. Bear couldn't explain the feeling of despair in his gut.

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **"** Three explosions went off one after the other leaving a hundred or so dead, and buildings falling onto civilians, while some sunk into the sand below. During the second explosion The Patriots Flew back several meters being only across the street from it. Armor damaged, and bodies shaking with trauma they slowly began to stand. "Falcon! What happened how you did miss those charges?!" Bear stumbled side to side trying to gain his balance reaching out to a wall to still himself, while Falcon grabbed Snake lifting her to stand, and lean against a wall in the alley they still occupied. "There was no chakra, none, not artificial or otherwise. If so I would have alerted you." He said with his now raspy voice.

Screams filled the air while more bombs went off in the distance crippling the village. "That means they're hand made possible by civilians meaning those men from earlier couldn't detonate them with a hand sign, but by remote, and extremely close." Snake had finally spoken, but she didn't sound well and by the way she leaned back while holding her abdomen she was banged up pretty bad. Reaching into her pouch around her waist she grasped two chakra pills lifting her mask, and quickly swallowing them. "They're wearing the bombs, and detonating them killing themselves as well." Snakes analysis sunk into both of their minds tripling the current danger. "We need to get to the Kazekage tower now!" Bear took the lead leaping into the air to run up the wall followed by his comrades.

Jumping roof to roof they were only getting closer to their destination, but as they moved more, and more bombs went off leaving the village stained in blood, and chaos. Fires burned brilliantly releasing thick smoke into the air painting the sky a ash grey like color. Coming to a roll slowing their momentum kneeling looking at the tower they noticed it untouched, but it was likely the explosions from earlier were just a distraction to mobilize Suna's shinobi. Looking into the largest window they could see Gaara pointing, and raving angrily at a few high ranked ninja including his brother. Midst of Garra's tirade a ANBU entered giving grave news, and from everyone's distraught look, whatever was said was critical now half of Gaara's company left leaving only four men Gaara, Kankuro, and two ANBU. Suddenly the ANBU that delivered the news drew his sword striking at Kankuros back, while the other attempted to behead him. Reacting quickly Gaara defended his now wounded brother, but the two traitors were already flashing handseals then spewing a water jutsu at Gaara's protective cocoon. Lashing his hand forward he impaled one of the ninja, but before he could kill the other he reached into his vest pulling out a detonator.

Bear shocked, but still active took notice of the liquid covering the room, Gaara, his sand, and his bleeding out brother were drenched in and noticed it didn't seem to slow, or heed the sand. Only harden it. "That's not water, but possibly combustible!" Snake shouted! Gasoline! How the Dying Wind acquired it was a mystery seeing as it was a village secret of the Land Of Spring; its what kept their generator going still. Bear taking action sprinted across the roof jumping off the ledge, and threw the air like a missile heading for the large window to stop the death of a Kage, but more importantly a friend. Gaara knowing there was no escape saw everything in slow motion from the pale face of his dying brother to the soaring shinobi behind him; closing his eyes he smiled gently thankful for his life, his trails, his victories.

 **BOOM**

The explosion ignited the gasoline soaked room doubling the explosion destroying the top floors of the tower. Reeling backwards into the building directly behind him nearly breaking several of Bears bones, but thanks to Snakes use of **Shadow Possession Jutsu** she stopped his long decent to a possible death. The building they all were on suffered from massive damage, and now it couldn't handle the stress of it's environment as it shattered apart leaving The Patriots in free fall. Landing roughly amid hard rock, and corpses from the dead of earlier they regained their bearings and dashed toward a immediate exit. During their escape Bears mask began to chip away due to the failed Ops event's revealing blond hair, ice cold blue eyes that now leaked, whiskers, and a bloodied face. Putting his ear to his comm around his neck he spoke while out of breath "Team owl to Base Ivory mission failure. I repeat mission failure priority, and secondary eliminated, no intel, threat level black!" Civilians were abandoning the village while some shinobi still tried to stop the annihilation of their home. Crying children begged for their parents to wake, while thick smoke filled their small lungs. "Close the borders, and detain all visiting guests, ambassadors, and officials included." nearing their exit bear gave his last order "Rendezvous at safe house 'Sai!'" All three separated into the desert Bear took one last look into the once great shinobi village, Suna.

There was now a empty spot for a new village, and only war would decide who filled it.

It was time to expand.

 **/Flashback End/**

Opening his eyes he noticed he was surrounded by Pestilence, and Cats squad also the scientist he asked for. Clearing his throat he began "We have a mission."

 **Chapter end!**

 **A/N Yo! Sorry about the late update, but work has hit me like a train. Read, review, enjoy, and hit my inbox if you have any ideas.**


End file.
